Deadly Captivation
by anatsumi
Summary: Sakura Mikan knew for a fact that fairytale happy endings did not exist. However, upon meeting a handsome, crimson eyed boy under the most bizarre of circumstances, little did she know that he would be the one to change her life forever.[T for safety]NxM
1. Fairytales

**Disclaimer:** Um, no, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Basic Summary:** Mikan is living with her grandfather until the day she recieves a letter from her cousin, who works for the FBI. Encouraged not to refuse the offer, Mikan decides to live with her cousin and under strange circumstances, meets Hyuuga Natsume, a boy whom has been unknowingly wronged. Little did the two know that from the moment their eyes met, their fates had already been intertwined...

* * *

**Deadly Captivation**

_"The Chinese write the word crisis with two characters, one of which means 'danger' and the other 'opportunity'."_

* * *

**Chapter One- Fairytales**

* * *

"Grandpa, why do fairytales always seem to have happy endings?"

Sakura Mikan had always been fascinated by fairytales. Gorgeous princess' locked up in far away towers, evil, sadistic witches, playful yet troublesome faeries, and the handsome prince whom would sweep the princess off her feet, instantly saving the day.

Oh yes, fairytales were at the pique of her interest at her age.

"Well, I suppose its because every story turns out happy, either one way or the other." The old man smiled at her gently, albeit a bit perplexed as to why she would ask that.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Her eyebrows rose slightly in childish confusion, as if this was one of the world's greatest mysteries.

"What doesn't make any sense?"

"That."

Shaking his head slightly, he looked at his granddaughter with amusement. "What would that be?"

"You know, what you just said! Did you forget already?" Mikan brought the covers up to her face in a weak attempt at trying to stifle the small giggles bubbling from her throat.

"You mean about all stories having a happy ending?" He gave her a queer look from his place, which was currently a wooden chair situated next to her bed.

"Yeah!" Mikan looked at her grandpa happily, giggling every once and a while.

"Well, what, may I ask, is so wrong about stories having a happy ending?"

Removing herself from the covers, Mikan sat up in a mock 'business-like' posture, all smiles and remnants of laughter vanished, as if to give a lecture.

"You see, grandpa, I think that it is kind of weird that stories always end in the same way."

Nodding his head slightly at his now energetic granddaughter, he signaled for her to go on.

"In every fairytale you have ever read me, they all end the same. It always seems to end with either the 'princess marrying the prince who rescued her', or 'the bad guy being defeated by the power of love' or something along the lines of that."

It clearly showed by the look on her face, that she had given this a lot of thought. Most certainly not your average child who takes things the way it is.

Sakura Mikan had always shown a stubborn streak and almost always questioned everything. Her questions would range from typical ones such as 'Why is the sky blue?' or the most dreaded question in all of parenthood, 'Where do babies come from?' Mikan Sakura would question anything and everything, even supposedly 'good-to-honest' fairytales.

"Plus, the boy always seems to get the girl. Isn't that kind of weird? Girls aren't toys, grandpa. It's not like we can be won over that easily. The fairytales really seem to be kind of messed up if they think that girls will willingly go to the guy who saved them."

Mikan crossed her small arms in front of her chest, obviously a bit miffed at the trueness of her own words.

To Mikan, fairytales had to be one of the most interesting things that had ever appeared before her shining, milk chocolate eyes. Sakura Mikan loved fairytales, but not for the peaceful 'bedtime story' it carried within its pages.

She loved it because it was a mystery to her, a mystery that she wanted to be solved immediately. She wanted it to be solved almost as bad as a child whom wanted to open the various sizes of presents under a beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

"Well, what if the princess truly loved the prince? I'm sure that if she didn't love him, she wouldn't have married him."

"Definitely not grandpa! In all of the fairytales, the princess always falls in love with the prince. Besides, girls can't be that pretty and boys can't be that nice." Mikan stuck her tongue out slightly as if the thought of boys being nice was a well known and forbidden taboo.

"Of course girls aren't _as_ pretty and guys aren't _as _nice, but they both still have their own good parts to them. Many stories have happy endings, that is the way things work sometimes if you are lucky enough."

Mikan looked sadly at her grandpa, shrugging her shoulders slightly out of boredom. "But there has to be some kind of sadness at the end. Why is it always happy? The ending of a fairytale...once you have read one, you know them all."

A low laugh escaped from her grandpa, a deep, rich sound. "Come now, Mikan. Is there something wrong with happy endings?"

Mikan shot a withering look at her grandpa, hinting that she was becoming irked.

"It's not that I don't like happy endings...its just that, they all end the same. Are things really that way in life? Fairytales are fairytales. They don't exist. No one can actually find a 'happy ending'. Boys can't be that nice, especially when all they think about is picking their noses or dipping someone's hair in sticky paint. Boys can't care that much for girls. Are they really so great, that they can chase away a girl's pain?"

Inhaling a breath of highly desirable air, she continued, "The princess could have been locked away in a tower ever since she was a little girl, so how can one prince make her forget about all of that? Besides, I like happy endings that actually make sense. What I don't like, are happy endings that are unrealistic. In every fairytale, the endings are unrealistic. Kind of like Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, or Cinderella. The endings are unrealistic, because you can easily guess what the ending is going to be."

A small smile stretched onto her grandpa's face as he looked at his passionate granddaughter.

"So...you don't like fairytales because they are, in short, either poorly planned out, dull, and absolutely predictable...I guess that is a good reason in and out of itself not to like it, but fairytales aren't supposed to be realistic."

Laughing eyes locked onto eyes with youth as he continued. "Fairytales are an escape, an escape to another world. A world filled with magical beings and beautiful stories of love. I think that fairytales represent what people would want in their life. A little hardship that make things hard and the prince that is bound to come at the end to make things worthwhile."

Stubborn eyes looked away from her grandpa as she concentrated on fiddling with her fingers.

"You make it sound like having the life of a fairytale is a good thing, but I still wouldn't want to live the life of one, no matter what. Besides, everyone would want the life of a fairytale and even if I did, then I would be the same as everyone else. _I'm special_."

"But having the life of a fairytale wouldn't make you not special, not everyone can achieve the life of a fairytale. It has to be one of the most hardest things to do, because not everyone can find a boy who cares that much about them that he would do anything for her. Not everyone can find a boy who would risk his life for the girl he loves, for the girl whom he wants to spend the rest of his life with."

Mikan looked up slightly, sleepy eyes still regarding him with uneasiness. "But even if I wanted the life of a fairytale, that would mean I'm working for the same thing everyone else is, and I want to be different."

"Different, how so?"

Mikan placed a finger on her lips as she started to think up of reasons.

"Well, for one thing, I would want to be able to take care of myself. I wouldn't want to be some damsel in distress, with a 'prince charming' saving my butt all the time. No way. If I did get into trouble, I would want to do whatever I could, in my power, to save myself. Then I could help protect the ones I love, instead of bringing my loved ones down with me."

A small smile appeared on Mikan's lips the more and more she thought about it.

"It would also be nice if I could find a boy out of the ordinary...someone who is completely opposite of a 'prince charming', but someone who would still care about me, something that would show in every action that he did, even if it didn't seem like it. Something that was so small and teeny tiny that is might seem like nothing to somebody, but it would still show that he cared. Something, that only I could understand. Kind of like a secret code."

"I guess to sum it all up, I would want my life to be anything but a fairytale." Placing a small fist in her open palm, Mikan nodded determinedly at her desicision.

Her grandpa looked at her questionably as she plopped herself back down on the bed. She had already found a desirable conclusion to her own question, and was finally preparing herself to get some shut eye.

"Then what would you want your life to be like, if there is something for it besides 'anything but a fairytale'?"

Mikan peered at her grandpa as she made herself comfortable on the soft bed, resting her sleep deprived head on the fluffy pillow. Her grandpa continued looking at her with the utmost interest, honestly curious as to what her answer would be.

Mikan flashed a sweet, genuine smile at her grandpa and said, "I would love it, if my life was like an adventure story."

Little did Mikan know that her wish would be granted under the most strangest of circumstances.

* * *

**A/N:** Not very exciting I know, but I guess you could consider this a 'prologue', yet it still is important. Almost like a reference chapter, I suppose? You could look at this chapter anyway you want, whatever floats your boat. Love it? Hate it? Think I could have done way better? Have something you would like to comment on? If so, please do, I believe I take constructive critique well since I would like to improve myself as a writer. So please review and leave comments, concerns, or questions as reviews will determine the fate of this story. ;D 


	2. Satisfying Curiosity

**Disclaimer:** Um, no, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Deadly Captivation**

_"The Chinese write the word crisis with two characters, one of which means 'danger' and the other 'opportunity'."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Satisfying Curiosity**

* * *

"Mikan, get your lazy butt off the floor now. You look pathetic." The droll, insensitive voice belonged to none other than Imai Hotaru. Hotaru gazed at her blubbering friend with immense boredom.

Sometimes, people wondered, how can two completely different people be friends? It was actually a very good question, but if people really wanted to know the answer to it, most assuredly a few 10000000 yen would be leaving their bank accounts in a matter of seconds.

However, it was times like these when Hotaru wondered the same exact thing. Mentally sighing, she briefly looked over at her best friend Mikan and raised a fine eyebrow.

_'Why am I friends with such a baka...?'_

As if reading her thoughts, Mikan looked tearfully up at her friend, her lower lip protruding somewhat cutely from her mouth.

"H-H-Hotaru...how cruel of you..." Amethyst eyes lingered on the sight before her. Mikan, being the naturally born idiot she was, had apparently tripped over her own foot in her attempt to hit the bouncing tennis ball, if that made any logical sense at all. With that fact being known, leads us to her current choice of position, which would be sprawled on the ground in a pitiful heap.

Normal people, in Hotaru's invaluable opinion, should have enough common sense to be capable of not tripping on ones own foot. However Mikan was most certainly not normal by any means, and common sense...well, that was something she was drastically lacking in. It was a sad sight indeed.

"I asked you to get up exactly one minute and thirty one seconds ago. I can't wait here all day, time is money."

Mikan frowned slightly as she began to pick herself up. "You know, can't you please let me win this time? Just this once? You know I'm not that great at tennis..."

Hotaru lightened her grip on the racket, hauling it over her shoulder easily. "If you are willing to pay up, then I might consider letting you win this round. Oh, and just for the record, you aren't that great at sports in general. Period."

"Am too! I used to play a little bit of baseball..."

"You missed every time you swung at the ball."

"Well, I wasn't that bad at soccer. I made a decent goalie."

"Every time the soccer ball came at you, instead of defending it, you hightailed out of there screaming."

Mikan felt tears prick at her eyes as she swept imaginary dust specks off of her white skirt. "Y-You...have no proof of that."

Hotaru looked skeptically at her friend whom was now practically in tears once more. "I have so many pictures of you that I lost count."

Mikan looked at Hotaru in astonishment. 'How in the world...?'

Hotaru brushed off the look with a shrug of her shoulders. "I have my ways." Mikan practically sweat dropped.

Sometimes, even though Hotaru was her best friend in the world...sometimes even she couldn't understand how she did the things she did. Ducking under the net, Hotaru walked over to where Mikan was on her half of the court.

The two friends stared at each other, blubbering idiot and impassive genius.

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Hotaru offered something that could have resembled a smile. In Mikan's eyes it was a wonderful smile from her wonderful friend.

"Stop crying, you big baby. You are way too old to be crying so much anyways, you are sixteen, remember?"

Mikan smiled briefly at Hotaru's words. Although they sounded stern, it was Hotaru's special way of cheering her up.

"Besides, your night shift at your new job is in a little while, right? Only, before you go there, you should freshen up a bit. You don't want them seeing you the way you look now." Mikan's eyes widened in realization as she heard the words 'night shift'.

"I completely forgot! You are so right, Hotaru! Lets play again next time, okay?" Giving a quick hug, which Hotaru struggled futilely against, Mikan ran off as fast as she could.

One could have said she was being hunted down by a pack of wild hyenas. Hotaru looked at where Mikan just was and rolled her eyes.

_'What would this baka do without me?'_

* * *

Mikan's breath came out in huffs as she made an effort to smile at the back of the chair in which her cousin was seated. She then blurted out everything as fast as she could say it, words racing on the tip of her tongue.

"I am really sorry for not coming on time...You see, I was playing tennis with Hotaru, and I had so much fun that I completely forgot that I was supposed to come today! Forgive me?"

It was quiet for a moment until the sound of a chair whirling around caught her attention. Mikan looked up, and instead of the terrible fire-breathing dragon she thought she was going to counter, was met with a large smile.

"I wasn't mad at you Mikan. You don't have to be so overly dramatic. Besides, I'm just relieved you agreed to take the job...it's not like anyone else would do it." Mikan strained a smile for her cousin, Kaname, but her eyes told a different story.

She was starting to get a bit nervous, if not afraid. "Well, it's not like you told me what I was supposed to be doing on this job anyways...you just asked if I had any 'free time' on my hands and if I would like to work at a night shift."

Mikan looked suspiciously at Kaname as his smile looked like plastic. In other words, there was definitely something he knew and she didn't.

"You better tell me everything I want to know about this job, and when I say everything I mean _everything_." A long sigh was heard as her cousin folded his hands, and placed his feet on the large oak wood desk in front of him.

"Well, this is going to take some explaining, so why don't you sit down over here."

Mikan shuffled nervously towards the seat where her cousin's hand carelessly directed her to. Making herself comfortable on the plush seat, she tried looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Mikan this is very important and I sincerely hope that you are taking this seriously."

Mikan used all of her will power to look up from the floor and make her new undesirable point of fixation, her cousin's face.

Big mistake. As soon as Mikan saw the look in his eyes she could have sworn someone just told him, in casual conversation, either that 'the world is ending and everyone is going to die.' or 'no, Santa clause, does not exist, did you think so?'.

His dark muddy brown eyes held...fear. There was another emotion that Mikan couldn't quite pick up on, but it almost looked like...desperation?

Whatever it was, she knew that there was going to be no other choice. The only option up for grabs would be, 'Sure I'll take the job.' Even if she did end up regretting it, how could you say no to sheer desperation? Well, Mikan couldn't have, especially since the person being desperate was her own cousin. Yet that didn't mean Mikan wasn't anxious...she was scared out of her wits.

"So...what am I doing exactly?"

"Well, its not that hard. All you have to do is watch over the prisoners here and make sure they don't do anything...over the top, if you catch my drift."

Mikan could have sworn her eyes popped right out of her sockets. "Prisoners...?"

"Yes, prisoners. I wasn't too sure if you were aware of this, as part of the FBI...it is our responsibility to keep prisoners here that..."

Mikan looked at him expectantly. "Prisoners that...?"

"Well, to keep it simple, we keep prisoners here that are too much to handle for the police. Of course the public doesn't know about this 'other side' of the FBI, but what else are we to do? If we did say something, there would be a world wide hysteria."

"So in other words these people, or prisoners, aren't human," Mikan said bluntly as she looked at her cousin.

A loud laugh pierced the silence of the room which agitated Mikan to an extent. How was she supposed to know? It wasn't like she worked there or anything...

"Of course they are human, just like you and me, but..."

"But?" Mikan could have sworn she saw a twinkle in his eye and wondered if he was implying something.

_'But, since when do 'twinkles' mean anything...I am going out of mind...'_

"These humans are special. In more ways than one. At least, some of them are. Most of them are just the usual, you know, the ones who are filed for murder cases and such..."

Mikan cringed at how lightly the word 'murder' was used...but it was to be expected of anyways. He probably faced cases like that everyday anyways.

_'Can't exactly blame him if he's bored of murder cases...They happen so frequently I'm sure something as scary as that doesn't seem like such a big deal anymore...but still..'_

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mikan held her cousin's gaze before looking down. "Well, I guess I can understand that...so what are my specific instructions exactly?"

Kaname's eyes widened as her words reached his ears. "You will take the job?!"

Mikan hesitated before nodding her head in finality. "Yeah...sure. No big deal, right?"

"Of course, of course, not a big deal at all. You have absolutely no idea how grateful I am."

"Right...but, my instructions...?"

"Ah, yes, they are certainly not hard and are quite simple to follow. All you have to do is survey the area, nothing more nothing less. Just be aware of your surroundings and make sure no 'funny business' is going on, you know?"

Mikan's eyes hardened as she glared at her cousin. "What's the catch?"

Her cousin feigned innocence as he gave her a stunned look. "Catch? There is no catch."

"Of course there is a catch, I'm not that dumb. If there wasn't a catch then I wouldn't have to be doing this job, you could have asked someone else to do it. I am kind of...clumsy I guess. If you are asking me, your own cousin whom has no experience in this kind of stuff at all..." Mikan gave a wry smile, her cousin's silence proving her theory correct. "Then you really must be desperate in giving me this job. Besides, you have to tell me everything, otherwise I'm going to mess up."

It was so silent after the statement, that if someone had dropped a thimble the sound would have been able to resonate throughout the entire room.

The awkward silence was broken by a light cough on her cousin Kaname's behalf. "Right...well, whatever you do, do not go into the maximum security wing."

Mikan was shocked, to say the least. Her cousin had a scary expression marring his features that it could have been considered comical if one did not consider the situation.

"We have our most dangerous prisoner in there...he is the main reason as to why I am concerned about you and your well being. He is a new detainee that we received less than a year ago." Kaname's eyes never lost their hostility, his expression never changed. "Ever since then, we have had...a few incidents concerning him. Of course everyone who takes this job thinks they can handle him, but they are always wrong. No one can or will ever be able to."

Mikan shivered slightly, unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't go in there. The detainee, is anything but human. I sincerely implore you to not let your curiosity get the best of you, for you will regret it." Mikan audibly gulped as she heard the last words coming from her cousin's mouth.

_'I really hope I don't regret accepting this job...'_

* * *

_'I can't believe I took this job.'_ Mikan thought dully as she ventured around the twisting pathways, as she made her rounds. The place was anything but pleasant. 

On the outside it looked as if the place was decently kept and well tended to. That thought vanished as soon as she entered the edifice. It smelled horrible and the place was littered with rats. Walking down the halls by herself wasn't exactly a pleasant experience either.

Hazel eyes attempted to adjust to the dim lights flickering on and off, like the fading light of a firefly. As she walked around, she came face to face with some of the most notorious murderers of her age and from years past.

The experience was terrifying.

The catcalls and gestures that were made as she inspected the area was not appreciated either. Comments such as 'What a shapely pair of legs' and 'Why don't you let me out of this here cell, then I'll show you what its like to _really_ scream'. Each comment was worse than the first, and Mikan could feel tears well up in her eyes as she passed by each cell.

_'I have to be strong, I have to be strong! I can't let these comments get to me...but that's easier said than done.'_

Each cell had a small plaque which stated the prisoner's name, his number, and the crime he had committed. Mikan managed to read the name without glancing at the crime he committed. It's better that way, came Mikan's obvious conclusion. Mikan wandered around for another few hours, repeating the same thing over and over again.

Check the name, see if the person is in the cell, move onto the next one.

Now lather, rinse and repeat another few hundred times.

* * *

Mikan sighed in relief as she sat against a stony wall. _'Thank god thats over...I wonder what time it is...'_

Getting up quickly, Mikan thought better of actually staying in this place and turned to leave. That is, until she saw another long stretch of hallway.

_'That's weird...I thought I covered this whole floor...'_ Rolling her sleeves up, Mikan braced herself for whatever lied at the end of the hallway. She walked noiselessly down the eerie hallway, her tennis shoes not making a single squeak.

To her shock and pleasant surprise, there were no rows of cells unlike the other hallways. There was, however, a steel door at the end of it. Mikan's eyebrows rose quizzically as she halted in front of the door.

_'I wonder if this wing is the maximum security wing? Well it doesn't seem heavily guarded to me...if they really wanted to prevent someone's escape, shouldn't there have been more guards or something?'_

As she reached out to twist the doorknob, Kaname's voice seemed to echo in her mind.

_"_he is a new detainee we received less than a year ago...we have had a few incidents concerning him...the detainee is anything but human._"_ Mikan shook her head roughly as she tried to get rid of the thoughts

_'I really should listen to my cousin...if this is the room of the detainee that he was talking about it...this can only be no good.'_

However although her mind was telling her to leave her body didn't seem to be going anywhere. Her feet seemed to be glued to the floor as her heartbeat began to race. She was paralyzed, and she had to get out of there. Yet, although she thought she completely agreed with this track of thinking, her heart seemed to be singing a different tune.

_I really, really should get going now..._

_Oh please, you know you don't want to._

_What the...who are you supposed to be?_

_I'm your inner most thoughts. Your conscience took a hike, so I'm here right now._

_Ok...well what do you want?_

_What do you think? I want you to open the freakin' door Sherlock._

As Mikan was engaging in this inner war with...well, herself, she tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. _But my cousin said I shouldn't go in there...you know how those other prisoners were!_

_This one is different._

_What if he's a criminal rapist or something? What if he tries to molest me?!_

_I'm sure he won't. You have nothing to worry about._

_Easy for you to say._

_Come on, you know you want to open that door. Doesn't it seem weird that this detainee is being kept here?_

_Not exactly. This is the maximum security ward._

Mikan could have sworn she heard her 'innermost thoughts' sigh in anger.

_Okay, you are still as dense as ever. Think of it this way. If he is as dangerous as they say, then where are all of the guards? No one is here watching him. Besides, your cousin was kind of skimpy on the details, so he isn't exactly the most trustworthy person to talk to. Especially if you want answers._

_...I guess you are right...my cousin didn't exactly tell me anything about him or why he was dangerous in the first place...something isn't right. Its almost as if...no one cares if he escapes or not._

_Ding ding ding. We have a winner. Anyways, we aren't going to find out anything if you don't open that door. Now. So, if you want to find out what's in there, I suggest you open that door._

Her 'innermost thoughts' vanished, leaving Mikan nothing but advice, from herself. Trembling slightly, Mikan tightened her grip on the doorknob and turned it.

Surprisingly, it was unlocked and flung open with ease. Stepping into the cell, the door behind her squeaked shut.

Mikan rubbed the sleepiness in her eyes and allowed herself to adjust itself to the light from the moon that was seeping in from the barred window. Mikan's breath hitched in her throat as she looked at a figure sitting down casually on a small, springy bed.

If the world didn't stop turning then Mikan didn't know what happened. All she knew was that she couldn't breath, couldn't think, and couldn't speak.

At that moment wide, innocent hazel eyes met with a narrow, scrutinizing crimson gaze.

And thus her world with everything she knew, shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

**A/N: Wow.** First off, I would totally like to thank all of the support I received last chapter. Support (as in more reviews) equals to me writing faster. I hope this was fast enough. XD I hope the chapter wasn't sucky or anything...As in long and boring... XD Well, here we finally meet (in a way) Hyuuga Natsume. Hip hip hoorayy Next chapter and the ones after that, will definitely have interaction. Sorry if I cheated you guys in some way, you know, by not making her talk with him and such and such. -takes a deep breath in- Well, love it? Hate it? Questions, comments, concerns? All of these and perhaps more can be answered as long as you write a review. Constructive criticism is always good, in fact, it helps me write better. So with that being said, I hope that everyone will bear with me and, hopefully, enjoy the story. XD **Thanks for everything, you guys rock**. 


	3. Fateful Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Um, no, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Deadly Captivation**

_"The Chinese write the word crisis with two characters, one of which means 'danger' and the other 'opportunity.'"_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Fateful Encounter**

* * *

Mikan felt her breath hitch in her throat. She couldn't think, much less do anything else. Mikan could feel a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she felt his smoldering gaze upon her.

Here she was, in a maximum security ward, ogling some guy whom could kill her whenever he wished. Only, who could blame her? This guy...was a stunning work of art. She was almost positive that he was some kind of angel that had fallen straight from the heavens above...he sure looked the part.

Mikan looked him over quietly, not saying a word. The boy in front of her seemed around her age, maybe a year or two older. He had an aura of malice surrounding him, but Mikan figured that was what made him all the more appealing. He had pitch black, raven hair that was mostly likely soft to the touch despite being tousled about. Earrings adorned both of his ears, for what purpose Mikan had no clue.

However, despite all of his perfect features there was one that caught her attention the most. The boy, no, _man_ whom seemed smugly content with staring her down, had the most gorgeous pair of crimson eyes that she had ever laid eyes on. Actually, Mikan was quite sure that he was the only boy that she had ever seen with crimson eyes. Thus, instantly making him the only boy whom had gorgeous eyes.

Mikan couldn't help shivering slightly at the expression in those eyes. They were cold, calculating, and merciless. Enhancing the expression, was a grim line in the place of where a smile should have been. Those emotions at the moment, were currently being directed towards Mikan. Mikan's hazel orbs gazed into his crimson one's for a second longer before looking down hurriedly.

Feeling insignificant under that heated glare was an understatement. Feeling completely powerless and inferior would be a more accurate guess as to how Mikan was feeling. Grimly remembering how she appeared in the mirror every day, dampened all feelings of previous curiosity.

Mikan was 'cursed', in her opinion, with honey-brown locks that were always tightly pulled into two indignant pigtails. Her eyes were not a beautiful crimson, unlike the boy before her, but were a warm, chocolate brown. After having witnessed the fiery eyes before her, Mikan was absolutely certain that she would never listen to compliments about herself again. In short, Mikan felt her already low self esteem being helplessly and utterly ripped. burned, and completely annihilated.

The cause? All because of the stupid boy in front of her, whom was most assuredly sent to her from God to make her life worse than it already was.

_'Why is this convict so freakin' perfect?! I must look like an ugly duckling in his eyes...his beautiful, gorgeous crimson eyes...'_

After that thought crossed her mind, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Mikan hissed in pain as she felt her back collide straight into the wall, strong arms pinning her against it.

Looking up, Mikan was face to face with the eyes she had been admiring earlier. To her chagrin, the eyes were looking at her with a deadly intent. An intent to kill, if she wasn't mistaken. Mikan felt the grip on her arm tighten as she yelped in pain. She shivered as she felt his breath tickling her face, making the hairs on the back of her nape stand on end.

The boy stared at her calmly, as if he was oblivious to the obvious discomfort he was causing the girl before him. He spoke, his voice coming out slowly, almost teasingly, filled with deliberate slowness, "What, are you doing here?" Mikan hesitated before answering. He already seemed upset and saying the wrong thing would get her in some serious trouble. More trouble than she was clearly in already.

"I was sent from Kaname to inspect your cell, it was an order and I was only following direction."

_'Sure its a little white lie, but it is kind of the truth...besides, this will surely make him see sense.'_ Wrong.

Pushing her harder against the wall, Mikan held back another desperate cry, trying her best to stay calm, her best to...not die. Evident anger flashed through his fiery eyes as he glared at the cowering girl.

"I thought I told that bastard not to send anyone else...I assumed that what I did to the others would have been convincing enough...I suppose not."

"Others?," came the hoarsely whispered question.

The boy looked at her amusingly before responding, "Yes, there were others. The last girl who they sent here was a lot prettier too."

A smirk spread across his features as he saw the look of incredulity on the girl's face. "A lot prettier."

Mikan could feel inexplicable anger begin to bubble within her at that statement. Here she was, her life hanging by a thread, and he had the nerve to make fun of her?!

"Well excuse me for not being pretty enough for your liking." Mikan felt the grip on her arm lessen somewhat. Somewhat.

Raising an eyebrow in what Mikan considered interest, his lips twisting into an almost feral grin as he said off-handedly, "Well, little girl, I'm only stating the facts. No need to be so defensive...its not worth your time."

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, _little boy_." Mikan placed exaggerated emphasis on 'little boy', in a tone that was almost mocking. "You only seem to be a year or two older than me, so we are apparently on the same page here."

Mikan panicked slightly as she saw his eyes turn into slits, the hand that had seemed to ease its grip on her arm returned at an unprecedented full force.

"There is a difference that separates people from classifying me with the likes of you. I act my age and although I have only exchanged a few words with you, I can already tell that you act like a complete idiot. An idiot that seems to be forgetting who has the upper hand in this situation." Mikan stared defiantly into his eyes as her fists clenched tightly, bleaching her knuckles a pasty white.

_'He is right...Here I am, practically pinned to the wall by this annoyingly obnoxious guy...I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to slice and dice me any minute now...'_ She inwardly groaned as reality hit her hard.

She was trapped once again and had absolutely no options. Only this wasn't trying to escape an unwanted job...this was trying to escape from a life or death situation. Any means of egress was futile as long as _he_ was in the way. And Mikan was certainly positive that he wasn't going to be letting her leave anytime soon...if she actually had a life to take back with her...The odds were undoubtedly, to Mikan's chagrin, against her.

Despite knowing that prominent fact, it didn't stop Mikan's anger from subsiding. It was way past its boiling point, and her annoyance was so strong that it was even able to surpass the fear that had constricted her entire being mere seconds ago. "Although you do have the upper hand...I don't believe you will hurt me."

It was the stupidest thing that Mikan could have said at that moment and she knew it. He was a convict in the maximum security wing for crying out loud! Only Mikan was desperate to keep him talking, for that just might prolong her almost assured death if not for a few moments longer. Staring at her curiously, the boy's hand grabbed her chin, forcefully making her eyes level with his.

"What makes you think something like that, little girl?"

Although Mikan hated to admit it, his voice was simply dazzling. It was an enchanting melodic tenor, quite unlike anything she had ever heard before...it was almost surreal. If she wasn't in this situation, Mikan was sure that she would have enjoyed the sound of his voice a lot more.

She swallowed harshly, as she tried to moisten her parched throat. "I don't know, but I just have the impression that you don't want to hurt me." Mikan's voice came out in hushed tones that would have been inaudible if the boy had not been paying attention.

Mikan began to panic slightly when she heard a deep, low chuckle. "If you think that way, then you are terribly mistaken."

_'Just keep him talking...keep him talking...'_ Mikan reiterated the chant in her mind over and over again as she looked at him stubbornly.

"I think your lying."

"Oh really...?" came the drawling reply, crimson orbs stared at Mikan's hazel ones challengingly.

"Yes really." Mikan retorted as she daringly matched his crimson eyes with the same level of challenge.

"Well then, that's too bad for you, ugly girl." Instead of being overcome with anger at the new nickname, Mikan felt herself become extremely cold at the implication behind those words. The boy then released his arms that had been keeping Mikan in her reluctant prison and stepped back a step or two. All of a sudden, she heard a burst of crackling noises that resembled the sound of fireworks being lit. Mikan's eyes widened as she saw what made the crackling noises. In the palm of his hand was...fire.

Mikan concluded that this all had to be a bad dream. There was no way it was humanly possible for...fire to be held in the palm of someone's hand. It was impossible. However instead of being frightened like she knew she should be, Mikan was absolutely mystified.

The fire was beautiful and dangerous at the same time. It was sparkling with life and the colors ranged from a lush red to a deep orange. Mikan shook her head in exasperation as she realized what she had been thinking.

_'Here I am, admiring the fire that he is mostly likely going to use to kill me...what the hell am I doing?!'_

Smirking slightly, the boy stood directly in front of Mikan as he showed off the fire that he had managed to conjure up. Bringing it close to her face, Mikan tried to back up further against the wall, but to no avail. Sparks began to dance around her as she attempted to look away from the menacing flames that would have loved to devour her.

"How about now, little girl? Still think I won't hurt you?"

Mikan felt salty tears sting her eyes as she attempted to look once more into the deadly gaze that captivated her so.

_'No...no...I can't die now!! I have to accomplish my dream before I even think of death!'_

A bright shining light unexpectedly engulfed the room, chasing away any remnants of darkness that had been present. Crimson orbs widened in surprise as he felt himself being pushed back by some monstrous unidentifiable force. But that wasn't all he was surprised at. The fire he had summoned had been extinguished. Any trace of him having summoned it in the first place had been erased.

Mikan, on the other hand, was standing upright in the same exact position where she had been before the light.

The boy's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at the girl before him. _'What the hell was going on?'_

Mikan stared at him in horror as she looked at her quivering hands momentarily. _'What did I...just do?'_ Common sense miraculously donned on her from up above, as she finally realized that this was the chance she had been waiting for.

Not sparing a second, Mikan took the boy's confused state to her advantage and ran out of the room, making sure to slam the door shut behind her. Although she had closed off the door that effectively trapped the boy in the room, she couldn't help but feel as if crimson eyes were boring into her back with its intense smoldering glare...

Mikan slowly came to an abrupt halt as she fell slowly to her knees, her eyes widening in terror.

_'I was almost killed by an insensitive jerk and yet I somehow managed to escape with my life...how that happened, I'm sure I'll never know.'_

Staring down at the floor with lifeless eyes, Mikan shivered as she hugged her arms to herself, quietly brooding to herself in the halls of a building that had a detainee who was certainly, by any means, not human.

* * *

"Well, how was your first day on the job?" The voice was cheery and filled with life.

"It was uneventful, Kaname." On the other hand, Mikan's voice was anything but lively. Dark circles were underneath her eyes hinting at an obvious lack of sleep. Her eye's felt heavy and tired, another profound hint at a lack of sleep. Mikan's hair was in complete disarray and it took all of her willpower to not fall asleep that very second.

Yes, Mikan felt and was sure she looked like absolute crap that morning.

Anyone would feel that way if you finally made it home after a life-threatening experience unscathed, hoping beyond hope that a long, peaceful nap would be in order. But alas, that ship had already sailed far, far away from Mikan.

Instead of receiving the rest she oh-so-desired, instead she only had about two hours of sleep for she was awoken at about an hour later for a 'congratulatory message' from her boss. How someone managed to be hyper and perky at around 6:00 AM in the morning, Mikan would never know.

Ah yes, life was sweet.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

Immediately, Mikan's thoughts turned to the boy with crimson eyes. "No, nothing out of the ordinary."

Kaname looked at Mikan with doubt as he noticed her hurried manner of speech. "Are you sure? Nothing at all...?"

Mikan took a deep breath as she attempted to collect herself. No need for him to find out that she had been in the exact place he told her not to go to... "Yes, I'm quite certain."

Glancing at her warily, Kaname shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. Mikan let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. It seemed that at the time being, she was of the hook. For now.

"Well, do you have any questions at all? You seem to be doing more than fine, but if you would like to know anything, then I will try everything in my power to answer it."

"Well...if it wouldn't pose as any sort of a problem, I would like to know a bit more about the detainee in the maximum security wing..."

"Oh really?" The reply was surprisingly unenergetic and lacked the enthusiasm that he seemed to have possessed earlier.

"Well, um, yes." Mikan stammered, a bit thrown off from the change in atmosphere.

"Why would you want to know about him in the first place? He isn't worth your time."

"I would just like to know the basics, nothing too 'in depth'."

Kaname stared at her long and hard before a he gave a small smile. "I guess it can't be helped. There is a boy in that cell at around sixteen years of age. His name is Hyuuga Natsume."

"Is there a reason as to why he is so dangerous? Is he...'not human'?"

"If he _was_ human, I'm sure he would show more 'caring' emotions. He is one of the 'special' ones." Mikan's eyes widened as she remembered how the boy named Natsume summoned fire in the palm of his hand...He certainly was what you would call special.

"So, is there a reason as to why he is in there? He must have done something kind of 'over the top' if he's being kept in there."

"I guess you could say that, but I guess it could also be a matter of treading dangerous water...You could say he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It all depends in how you look at it. Trouble can come in small packages, so to speak."

Mikan knew she was definitely on thin ice, but decided to press on. "Well then, what did he do? And what makes him more special than the others?"

Kaname glared at her over from his side of the desk. "That, is classified information that I have no right or designation of a higher authority, to tell you. I advise you to stop being so curious about this boy. As I had said before, it will only get you in some serious trouble. He isn't worth it."

Mikan shrunk in her chair slightly at the hidden menace in his voice. "I'm sorry, Kaname. I meant no harm, I was, as you have mentioned, just curious." Mikan saw him visibly relax as his carefree manner came back as if it had never left.

"So, I take it you will be coming again tonight? I'm sorry for awakening you at this hour, but it was only with you in mind."

"Yes, I can assure you I will come back tonight and about waking me up...I guess that's okay too." Kaname breathed out a sigh of relief. It seems he didn't give a complete disregard for the time that he had chosen to wake her up.

"There is no need to pay a visit before you leave since you now seem to know what you are doing. What I would like is for you to come and give me a report of what happened during your shift. You just have to come here at around this time so we can have a brief chat." Mikan's eyes narrowed slightly. It seemed that this meeting was more of a 'preparation for what's to come than a congratulatory message...

"Sure, but you owe me a coffee or something next time. This is way too early in the morning for me to wake up..."

Kaname laughed loudly at her stubborn declaration. "Of course, a coffee it is then. Well, I wish you good luck on your next shift."

"Thank you very much. I'll be sure to try my best." Mikan gave a sly smile, a certain crimson eyed boy slipping into her thoughts once more.

_'Oh yes, I will definitely be looking forward to that...'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hoorayyy The third chapter is finally out. XD I tried posting this chapter up yesterday, but I was having some problems in doing so...XD Thanks for the reviews again, it really encourages me to keep on writing. I hope this chapter wasn't so bad. I finally got some Natsume and Mikan in there! Even though Natsume was attempting to kill her, I did get him in there. XD And hey, Mikan isn't dead, so no problems. XD Well, hate it? Love it? Thought I could have done a million times better? Questions, comments, or concerns? All this could be answered by the writing of a review. I really appreciate constructive critique as it helps me in my writing skills. More reviews equals faster updates. Oh, and be sure to check on my profile page once in a while. If you are wondering how long its taking me to write chapters, or how far along I am, my profile page should have all the answers. Thanks again for everything, it means a lot. Well, until the next chapter! 


	4. An Understanding

**Disclaimer:** Um, no, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Deadly Captivation**

_"The Chinese write the word crisis with two characters, one of which means 'danger' and the other 'opportunity'."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Understanding

* * *

**

The sun was shining brilliantly that spring afternoon. A faint wind rustled through the blossoms of the sakura tree, carrying its soothing aroma to perfume the air. Small pink petals sailed on the gentle breeze, giving the flawless illusion of a rosy snowstorm. It was clearly a beautiful day. A day that could brighten anyone's dismal mood.

Anyone's except for Mikan of course.

She was lying down face up on the cool grass, both of her hands placed behind her head. Her brown locks splayed across her face with the passing breeze, but she made no move to put her hair back into place. Mikan frowned as her thoughts once more turned to the boy in that cell, the boy named Hyuuga Natsume.

He was most certainly not your average guy, but something about him was different. Besides the fact that he was able to produce fire on a whim, there was something about him...something unique that Mikan couldn't quite put her finger on.

Sure he was handsome, there was no doubt about that. If he wasn't a prisoner, he would most assuredly be one of the most sought out guys in Japan. Mikan grimaced at that assumption. She wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be some womanizer either. With those looks, anything was possible. Mikan closed her eyes as she tried to remember the events of last night in clarity.

"Mikan, what are you doing?" A voice as clean cut as a diamond quietly spoke.

Opening her eyes in alarm, Mikan saw Hotaru looking down at her. "Oh! Hotaru! What are you doing here?"

Hotaru frowned, her amethyst eyes betraying no emotion. "You were supposed to meet me at the tennis court an hour ago...what happened?"

"Nothing happened, I'm completely fine. I forgot, that's all." Mikan's jolly voice softened as she looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes at Mikan. "You aren't telling me something."

"What would make you think something like that, Hotaru? I already told you, I'm fine."

Hotaru continued to glare.

"Come on, Hotaru. I promise. Nothing is wrong with me."

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan moaned loudly in pain for, alas, Hotaru had unleashed one of her most favorite inventions on her, the Baka Gun. Hotaru seemed to have a bizarre and unexplainable fetish with it...

"Ouch! Hotaru...why did you do that for?" Mikan rubbed her head soothingly and sat up, glowering at her seemingly uncaring friend.

Hotaru looked at her skeptically. "You are lying to me, Mikan. Something is up, and you better tell me what."

Mikan heaved a great sigh. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Since when have I never believed you? Although at times you can be a complete idiot...I do believe in you." Hotaru winced at the stars that seemed to magically appear in Mikan's eyes at her statement. Maybe it would have been better if she hadn't said that...But something was definitely wrong and she _was_ going to get to the bottom of it.

"Thanks, Hotaru..."

Hotaru tried to unsuccessfully smother the look of concern that crossed her features. "So, are you going to tell me what happened, or not?"

Mikan stared nervously at the ground before meeting Hotaru's intense gaze. Motioning towards the empty space next to her, Mikan patted the ground softly. Without sparing a second Hotaru sat down quietly, staring at her friend gently but meaningfully. Taking a deep breath in, Mikan wringed her hands together, quite unsure of where to begin.

"That job I took...there was a boy I met last night. His name is Hyuuga Natsume, and he is the detainee in the maximum security ward."

Silence was Mikan's response, but decided to continue anyways. "I stumbled onto his cell by accident, I swear! He is so...strange, Hotaru. He can make fire appear at will, or so it seems. The only catch about the whole thing was that he _kind of, sort of, not really_...intended to kill me." Mikan laughed nervously at the drastically pale complexion that overcame her friend's features.

Pushing ahead, she decided to spill. Sparing no details, Mikan rushed through her story, her tongue becoming tied every once in a while. It was a wild concept to grasp, and the only sign that Hotaru was still alive and breathing was the numerous emotions that flitted across her face rapidly. She told the amazed Hotaru everything from how handsome he was to her near death experience with the boy.

By the time she finished her tale, Hotaru's mouth was agape and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"...What the..."

"Crazy, I know, but...Hotaru he made fire. Fire! It was right in the palm of his hands! Is that even humanly possible?! For a second I thought I was going completely insane."

"Mikan, you are worried about how he managed to create fire when he tried to _kill you_?!," Hotaru all but shrieked, trying her utmost best to remain calm and composed which proved to be quite difficult...It took all of her willpower to not have a heart attack.

"Hotaru...he is interesting. Sure, he tried to kill me shortly after I walked into the room, but...somehow I managed to escape. It was fate for me to meet him _and_ live, I know it."

At the moment Mikan was the perfect example of a wonderfully calm human being, something that a million overly stressed people wandering the streets of Tokyo would die for. On the other hand, Hotaru was anything but calm. Her fists were clenched and she was seething in sheer fury.

"You call it fate, and I call it dumb luck that you are still alive. He is dangerous, Mikan. I don't think even_ I_ have to tell you how obvious that is. He was in a maximum security ward, and yet you still went in there."

Mikan sighed angrily as she bit her lip softly. "Its not like I knew it was the maximum security ward...Hotaru, there was such little security in that area. There were no guards, no camera, nothing. What was I supposed to think? I was just trying to do my job properly."

Hotaru sighed softly, delicately rubbing her temples with trembling fingers. "Even so...a long sinister looking hallway? Doesn't that practically scream something is out of place?"

"It wasn't sinister looking." Mikan said, attempting to create some sort of justifiable defense for her irrational actions.

Maybe it _was_ stupid of her to go inside the cell...but it wasn't like it was totally her fault...right?

"Mikan, I won't argue with you, but...I think it would be extremely wise to not see this Hyuuga Natsume again."

"I never said I was going to see him again," Mikan retorted childishly.

Hotaru glared at her, making Mikan wince. "Okay well maybe I was planning to see him again, but...I have to find something out Hotaru. There is something about him that is really...amazing."

Hotaru stared at Mikan sadly, trying her best to not let a sigh escape her.

What else was there to say? Mikan already had her mind set and it seemed that the boy must have really sparked Mikan's curiosity for her to react this way...To put her life on the line, just for some boy...some boy who tried to kill her, nonetheless.

"Do what you want, Mikan. But please, be careful. If I am judging this scenario correctly, something very wrong is going on. I don't want you to get in too deep...too deep that you won't be able to climb back out."

Mikan smiled thankfully and enveloped Hotaru in a warm hug. "Hotaru, just knowing that you will be there for me is good enough for me...Thank you, for accepting my decision and for your concern...Plus, I know you will be there to help pull me back out if I do get in too deep, I don't have to worry as long as you are here, Hotaru..."

Hotaru frowned as she hugged her back slowly.

_'Oh Mikan...if it does happen...I am almost certain I won't be the one to help you get out of whatever you fall into...'_

* * *

Mikan walked down the long hallway, shivering slightly. It seemed to carry a strange aura this time around...A bit more chilling and foreboding...Ignoring the new sense of dread that filled her, Mikan continued onwards until she reached the door.

The door that would open to reveal the crimson eyed boy that tried to murder her. The door that would open to reveal...destiny?

Mikan shook the thoughts from her mind, reaching out to grasp the doorknob.

_"I don't know, but I just have the impression that you don't want to hurt me." her voice came out in hushed tones that would have been inaudible if the boy had not been paying attention. She began to panic slightly when she heard a deep, low chuckle._

_"If you think that way, then you are terribly mistaken."_

Mikan cursed softly, trying to chase away unwanted thoughts. Why did she have to think of that particular exchange of words?! He did look...very intimidating when he said that. Beautiful crimson orbs igniting with a passion...a passion to kill an unwanted presence.

A bother. A form of rare entertainment... Walking into that room again would once again make her a sitting duck...Dead meat.

Mikan shook her head defiantly and twisted the door knob. The door opened as easily as it did last night, not making a single sound in the forsaken silence. Walking inside determinedly, the door shut slowly behind Mikan. To her surprise there was no one inside the room.

Or so she thought.

"You are here again? I wonder...why is that?" The dazzling voice sounded...amused?

Mikan turned around slowly, her chocolate brown orbs meeting once again with crimson eyes. Not answering, Mikan felt a daring smirk reach her lips. "I'm not too sure of the reason myself. Maybe you can answer it for me?"

Mirroring her actions, a smirk found its way onto his mouth. "I suppose you came here to beg me to kill you?"

Mikan simply stared calmly at him, showing no fear at the sound of hopefulness that was in his voice. She came here for a significant reason this time.

Business called.

Rolling his eyes, the smirk became a lot more arrogant, if that was even possible. "Or perhaps, you came here hoping to catch another glimpse of me, ugly girl?"

Mikan's smirk turned into an annoyed frown. "You wish, Natsume." The boy froze at the sound of his name coming from her lips. The amusing atmosphere instantly morphing into a deadly one.

"I don't think I ever told you my name. I never gave you permission to use it either." His tone of voice was acidic and as lethal as the deadliest of poison.

Mikan raised an eyebrow, never breaking eye contact. "I need permission to use someone's name? That's a first." The silence was deadly and both seemed perfectly content in staring each other down.

Natsume shook his head from side to side, the amusing look in his crimson orbs returning full force. "There is always a first for everything, but...why are you here? If you don't want to be missing a finger or two...I think it would be best if you answered now."

Mikan shrugged her shoulders carelessly, allowing the comment to roll off her back. "Its nothing of consequence. Besides, you will be finding out sooner or later."

Natsume's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed. "You don't mean to say you are coming back...fully knowing that I can kill you whenever I want?"

"I know you won't."

"Oh really?" came the drawl reply.

Lips turning upward into a playful smile, in the most confident of tones, Mikan said, "Really."

Natsume was taken aback for a fraction of a second before he began to glare at her. "What makes you so sure of that?"

To Natsume's surprise, light laughter that sounded like the soft chime of bells filled the room.

"That's for me to know. And for you to...maybe figure out. I doubt it though."

Crimson orbs narrowed into dangerous slits. "You seem to have a death wish, little girl."

Ignoring his last comment, Mikan slowly proposed, "How about I make a deal with you?"

Natsume's eyes widened slightly in interest. "A deal? Now you are talking. What kind of deal exactly?"

Mikan smirked arrogantly. He was obviously interested. "Nothing much, but we will both get something out of it. You can call it...a win win situation."

"The details...?"

"How about, we both help each other out? You can help me fulfill my dream. I will not tell you what my dream is until it is reached and-"

"What do I get in return? The deal is already boring me..." Natsume interrupted rudely.

Mikan glared at him intently. "I was getting to that."

"Then get to it already."

Mikan rolled her chocolate orbs. This guy was really getting annoying...Almost _too_ annoying. "Well, since you want to kill me so much...After my dream is realized you can do what you want with me. Kill me."

Eyes widening in surprise, a feral smile was etched onto Natsume's face. "Does your dream really mean that much to you...that you are willing to let me kill you?"

Mikan stared at him triumphantly, and spoke with clarity and finality, "Yes."

Natsume's felt his smile grow wider. This girl was interesting. Surely helping her achieve her dream would be annoying...but if he was able to kill her as a reward...

Mikan smiled. "Good. I will prove to be faithful on my side of the bargain as long as you are on yours. You have to kill me once my dream is accomplished."

"Gladly."

"So I take it you accept, Natsume?," came the calmly asked question.

"If I get to kill you, then what other choice do I have than to accept?" Natsume smirked arrogantly as he stared at the girl in front of him.

Fulfilling this girl's dreams should be a piece of cake...he would be rid of her in no time...and in the most desirable of ways.

"It seems we are at an understanding. Clear?"

"Crystal." Natsume said, his voice as smooth as the finest of silk.

Mikan grinned, eyes shining with poorly hidden amusement. "Perfect, but...a question. Why do you want to kill me so much?"

Natsume scoffed, as if the answer was completely obvious. "The very sight of you makes my blood boil. To be truthful, I can't wait until this dream of yours is over and done with, but killing you will definitely make the wait worth while."

Mikan couldn't help the bile that began building up in her stomach. To think that someone wanted to kill her that much was...sickening.

"I'm pleased that the extinguishing of my existence will bring you the utmost of happiness," she said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"No problem," came the easily supplied answer.

Mikan took a few steps forward until she was directly in front of the crimson eyed boy. He was a few inches taller than herself, but it was still enough to make a difference. Standing on her tip toes, her face inches apart from his, Mikan whispered, "I do hope that you will keep your end of the bargain, Natsume."

"Oh, I will," he said with confident tones.

Shrinking back to her regular height, Mikan stared up at him seriously. "I do hope you are serious. Don't you dare feel sympathy for me later on when you are about to kill me..."

Natsume threw a deadly glare. "Don't kid yourself, little girl. Sympathy is far from what I will be feeling once I have your blood on my hands."

Mikan rolled her eyes once more and backed away from him, giving him a small smile. "I'll take your word for it."

Mikan glided past him gracefully and towards the door, stopping only at the sound of his voice.

"I hope you aren't serious about coming back again, ugly girl."

Turning around, a beautiful fully fledged smile adorned her lips, momentarily rendering Natsume speechless. "You can count on that, so don't cry while I'm gone, okay?"

"As if." Natsume sputtered angrily.

"Oh, and my name is Mikan. Not little girl, got that?"

"Sure...little girl." Natsume grinned at the anger that crossed her face momentarily before it quickly disappeared.

Turning the door knob, Mikan walked out, shutting the door behind her. Slumping against it, Mikan felt a smile tug at her lips.

She _knew_ he wanted to see her again. She just knew. If someone had bet all the money in the world against her, she knew she would win. She knew, because although he didn't show it, Natsume was just as interested in her as she was in him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! As you can obviously tell, I'm back. :D The first thing I want to say is...thank you so much. 

**All of you are simply, amazing.** No other word to put it. _Thank you so much for the support in this story as well as my others._ It makes me so happy knowing that people actually want to read what I write. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint anybody. DX This chapter is dedicated to all of my amazing reviewers. **You guys rock**. Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you are looking forward to the next one If you didn't really understand what Mikan's dream is...reread the first chapter. XD

Thanks again to all of those who reviewed and supported! Well, love it? Hate it? Think I could have done way better? If so, please leave a review and I will answer you! Constructive critique is appreciated, so if you spot anything, please tell me. Reviews are like the most delicious cookie you can think of. When an author eats it, they become inspired and perhaps even excited to write the next chapter. All in all, reviews can help me write faster. XD **Thanks again, all of you are amazing.** Until next chapter then


	5. Fact from Fiction

**Disclaimer:** Um, no, I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Deadly Captivation**

_"The Chinese write the word crisis with two characters, one of which means 'danger' and the other 'opportunity'."_

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fact from Fiction

* * *

**

"So, Yuka, how about letting me take over?" Mikan asked imploringly, feigning a look of pure innocence.

There are many ways in which one may choose to define someone as 'crazy'. Mikan attempting to take over the day time shift out of her own free will in a dangerous FBI facility that held life threatening prisoners, could definitely be classified as one of them.

Yuka stared at Mikan in disbelief. "Mikan, are you insane?! The night time shift is bad enough, but why in the world would you want to take over the day time shift? Working here part time is okay, but for the whole day?!"

"I just want to help you, Yuka. I just started here, and you have been working here for a really long time. I think you should take a break, its fair enough."

The jittery female looked around nervously, as if someone was waiting to ambush her behind the conspicuous shadows of the tall trees nearby. It was starting off as a regular day, nothing too strange. However, on Yuka's way to work she was stopped by an overly enthusiastic brunette.

"B-B-But...Mikan, this isn't right. What will Kaname say if he finds out?! Not only will I be in trouble, but you will be as well!"

Mikan rolled her eyes at the mention of her cousin. He was starting to get really annoying...Besides, since when did Yuka care about anyone else other than herself?

"Forget about Kaname, Yuka. He isn't that tough, honest."

Yuka glanced around her quickly before giving Mikan a dark look. "There have been rumors about you recently. I hope you know that Kaname takes rumors very seriously."

Mikan continued staring at Yuka with the same nonchalant indifference, but felt her heart beat pick up slightly in pace.

"Rumors about...?"

"Most of them are specifically centered around that fact that _you_ are enjoying your job _way_ too much. Everyone is terrified of the job that you have, and yet, you act as if it is nothing but a stroll in the park!"

Mikan felt her heart beat slow down. "Oh please, is that all? So what if I like my job? There is nothing wrong with that."

"There have also been rumors that you ventured into the maximum security cell and came back out alive."

Mikan's eyes widened slightly as she felt her heart beat pick up pace again.

_What the heck..._

"Who would start a rumor like that?"

Whoever started that rumor was right on the money...But the only person she had told was Hotaru, and she knew Hotaru would never say anything that would endanger her...which only meant one thing.

Yuka was at it again.

Mikan mentally sighed. She should have known...

Yuka shrugged her shoulders as she sneakily attempted to gouge Mikan's reaction. "I have no clue, but...is it true?"

Mikan smiled. "Who knows? It might be."

"You aren't bothered by this at all?", Yuka said with faux concern, although she was actually a bit 'put out'.

"No, not really. I guess everyone is just jealous that I actually enjoy working here. You know, since everyone is terrified and I'm not...How that makes people jealous, I have no clue. Other than that, I don't see any other reasons for them to start rumors about me."

Mikan inwardly laughed at the expression of anger on Yuka's face. "Well, anyways, are you going to let me take over your shift or not? You look like you could use a break..."

"Yeah, yeah...Knock yourself out..." Yuka said sadly, trying not to sound too disappointed at the lack of information.

"Thanks _so_ much Yuka. You know, I'm _so_ glad I could trust you. At least I know _you_ wouldn't start any rumors about me...right?" Mikan asked with subtle sarcasm, lightly placing emphasis on a few scattered words.

Yuka was actually the Queen of Gossip. Yuka had a completely useless, yet uncanny ability to twist every single thing a person said. Mikan knew for a fact that if there were any rumors started about her, Yuka would be the primary suspect.

Yuka plastered a sickeningly fake smile on her face as she looked at Mikan. "I'll try my best to eliminate the rumors. It would be horrible if you ended up not having a job...You can always count on me."

"I know I can." _Yeah, right._

"Be careful in there, Mikan. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

"Thanks for your kindness, Yuka." _Of course she doesn't want anything bad happening to me_. _Mhmm..._

"No problem, Mikan. Good luck in there." With that being said, Yuka rushed off to only God knows where.

Although God was the only one who knew for certain as to where Yuka was going, Mikan had a vague idea as she saw her run on the paved road.

She had most probably, if she knew Yuka's habits well enough, decided to go spread more rumors. Sighing, Mikan shook her head and went inside the building.

* * *

Mikan confidently placed her hand on the door knob, opening it carefully. Walking inside as she had done for the past two nights, she closed the door, making sure it shut. 

"So you _were_ serious about coming back...You are one crazy girl," came the annoyed voice accompanied by the rustling flip of a page. This time Natsume was seated on the bed reading some sort of manga.

"Of course I was serious. Did you miss me?" Mikan said jokingly.

Placing the manga down, Natsume looked at Mikan and rolled his crimson eyes. "Of course I missed you. I almost died without being able to hear the sound of your voice."

"Awww, poor Natsume. Well, I'm here now," came the sarcastic reply.

Natsume frowned lightly, an accusing look sparkling in his eyes. "What are you doing here now? Don't you work during the night time shift?"

Blushing, Mikan looked away. "Well, the girl who normally works this shift caught a cold so I had to take her place."

Mikan inwardly groaned as she berated herself. A cold?! In the middle of spring?! Yeah, right. But there was no way she was going to admit that she came because she wanted to see him...

Natsume looked at her suggestively, his right eyebrow raised into a perfect arch. "A cold?"

"Yes, a cold," Mikan stated angrily.

Natsume shrugged his shoulders, looking out the small window. "I have been wondering...How did you get here?"

Mikan stared at him and blinked her wide eyes once. "Why, I opened the door of course!"

Natsume glared at Mikan's blatant stupidity.

How dense could a girl get?

"I meant how did you get here, as in, how did you end up living in this place anyways."

Mikan's eyes widened slightly. No one had ever really asked her that before.

"Well, I guess you could say I was sent here. I came here when I was about ten years old to live with my cousin. I used to live with my grandpa, but...not anymore. After some letter arrived I was sent here."

Mikan laughed nervously, trying to ignore the intense, heated gaze that was on her.

Thinking about her past...kind of scared her.

Mikan bit her lip as she found the floor an exciting point of interest for her line of vision.

She never really understood as to why she was sent to live with her cousin in the first place. It wasn't like her grandpa was bad...he was the best grandpa she could have ever asked for. Sometimes she wished she was given a bit more information as to why she had to leave.

Why she had to be ripped away from the life she once knew...

"My grandpa told me that it was an honor that I was being sent here. I never really knew anything as to why."

Mikan laughed uncomfortably. "Its kind of silly, I know. I never asked for this. It was just...thrust upon me, I suppose. I met my best friend, Imai Hotaru here. We have been together through everything. She knows as little as I do. Even if she _did_ know more, she never said anything."

Natsume picked up his manga and began reading again, and with a bored tone of voice said, "What have you been doing here all of these years?"

Mikan grimaced. "Training."

Natsume looked at her from over the top of his manga, trying to hide the newly awakened curiosity in his voice. "Training...?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that we have been training here ever since we moved in, both Hotaru and I. It was training to hone skills, but for what kind of skills...I have no idea. Shortly after I turned sixteen, I just stopped. They had no use for me anymore. They said my training was complete."

"And Imai...?"

Mikan frowned. "Her training was over as well, but ever since then she has been working in the robotics department. She has a knack for making awesome inventions. She is very talented."

Natsume frowned from behind his manga.

"The training wasn't easy either...it was gruesome. Even though the training is all over and done with, I'm actually... still really afraid of this place. You could compare it to some sort of boot camp."

Natsume took notice of how hollow and empty her voice sounded...bad memories must have resurfaced."So then how did you get this job?"

Mikan shrugged her shoulders coolly, trying to look as if she didn't care, although it was obvious she was troubled. "Kaname recommended it for me. He said something about nobody wanting the job, but lately I have been hearing that my job is actually very difficult...People have begun to become jealous of me because of how well I am doing."

Mikan laughed coldly. "Apparently, _everyone_ who has taken this job has decided to venture into your cell, Natsume. I have heard that all those who have were killed afterwards. I'm surprised Kaname has not fired me yet...how would I be any different from the other curious workers?"

"Have you ever thought about the fact, that the government might be using you?"

Mikan's head snapped back up to look at Natsume, confusion furrowing her brow.

"Why would the government have any use for me? I only came because my grandpa said my cousin thought it would be better to hang around over there. I don't know why but..." Mikan trailed off, leaving her uncompleted sentence hanging in the air.

"Its just a thought, nothing that you should worry about. But now when I think about it...why would the government want you anyways?" Natsume smirked at the angry expression that crossed Mikan's features, but there was something that was bothering him.

What if she did...?

Mikan noticing right away, decided to pipe in, "Whats wrong, Natsume?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me! Technically we are partners now, right?"

Natsume threw her a disgusted look. "Partners? I don't think so."

"But Natsumeee!" Mikan whined angrily.

"God, can you just shut up?"

"How about this, I'll tell you what I know if you tell me what you know?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Do you enjoy wasting your time making deals?"

"Natsume, think about it. I technically work for the FBI. Have you ever thought that maybe I might be around the same level of intellegence as you? If not for smarts...then for information?"

Mikan locked gazes with Natsume, making sure he was paying attention. "There have been rumors going around lately. Rumors about something called an 'alice'. An alice is supposed to be some sort of hidden power or something...I'm not _too_ sure, but I heard that the people who were selected to go through training had one. People who went through training...like Hotaru and I."

Natsume turned a page from his manga before looking up. His eyes lacked amusement and was replaced with cold, analytical blood red eyes.

"I believe that you have an 'alice'. I still don't know why you are being kept here, since the government needs people like you...Someone with a so called 'alice'. Of course, I never really listened to the rumors myself, but after meeting you...the rumors must be true."

Mikan sighed sadly. "I almost feel sorry for you. You, without a doubt, have an 'alice'...Something wanted by the government."

Natsume chuckled mockingly. "Your guesses are accurate. I am most certainly bound to be a tool for the government, but that does not mean I have to give in without a fight. But what about you?"

Mikan scoffed. "What do you mean what about me? I do not have an alice. I know _you_ do, but the other things I said were just rumors! None of it is true. At least, Hotaru and I don't believe so."

"Do you remember the first night you came here?" Mikan nodded, a sign for Natsume to continue.

"When you managed to escape...it was not a fault on my part. You did something, I'm not sure as to what, but you did _something_. Something that extinguished my fire."

Mikan's chocolate orbs widened in surprise. "What are you trying to say...?"

"What I think may have happened is that you, surprisingly enough, have an alice."

"A what?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "An alice. Remember? Its the kind of power that only certain _chosen_ people have. The power sought out by the government? Did you forget your own words?"

"_I_ have an alice? Sorry, but thats impossible."

There was no way that she had an alice. No way. She was just Sakura Mikan, plain and ordinary Sakura Mikan.

How was she supposed to be someone else...a so called 'alice user' when she didn't even know how to be herself that well?

Natsume shrugged his shoulders, a signal that the conversation was closed. "It was just a hunch. When I think about it now, you are right. There is no way that _you_ can have an alice."

Mikan rolled her eyes angrily, tapping her foot lightly in agitation. Right now thinking about the possibility of even having an alice was the least of her worries. There were more important matters...

"Right, well, you are thinking of escaping this place, am I correct?"

Natsume's amusement instantly vanished. "And if I am?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know. Because if you are, you have to take me with you."

Natsume's eyes narrowed.

"You do remember our little deal, don't you? You won't be able to kill me if I don't go with you...and I know you are going to escape someday."

Natsume smirked arrogantly. "Of course I didn't forget about the deal. I just thought that you would chicken out after thinking a bit more clearly, little girl."

"Yeah...right. You keep on dreaming. Besides you know you have to fill me in on what's going on sometime. I'd rather know now than never." came Mikan's angered voice.

Natsume shrugged, boredom crossing his features. "I'll tell you everything...in due time. So be patient, ugly girl."

Mikan smiled amusingly. "Well, sorry. Some of these things are kind of hard to comprehend. I mean, come on, an alice? Are you sure that's something you didn't grab out of a fairytale or something?"

"I was just assuming, and no, I did not grab that out of a fairytale. There doesn't seem to be any other possible explanation as to why you are here or what stopped my fire that night," He said with an annoyed tone of voice. As soon as the word 'fairytale' left his lips, Natsume could have sworn he heard her snort.

Realizing something, Natsume looked at her inquisitively. "Do you have something against fairytales?"

Mikan couldn't hide the look of shock that was probably on her face. It was as if someone knocked the wind out of her. No one had ever noticed that since the time she lived with her grandpa. Of course Hotaru knew, but...

Before Mikan could come up with anything to say, a loud ringing noise filled the room. Mikan fished the offending cell phone out of her pocket. What perfect timing. She really didn't want to talk about _that_ with _him_...of all people!

"Hello?" Mikan's face paled at the sound of the angry voice on the other end. With a 'Yes, I understand' Mikan hung up and stuffed it back into its respected pocket.

Rushing to the door, Mikan placed a hand on the doorknob before turning around.

Staring into his stunning ruby red eyes, she said seriously, "Tonight, Natsume. I want answers tonight. We really need to talk." With that said, Mikan opened the door without waiting for a reply from her raven haired companion.

* * *

Kaname was pacing from behind his desk angrily. He was certainly not in a good mood. "Mikan, I have been hearing some interesting things about you." 

Mikan bit her bottom lip hard, almost enough to draw crimson blood...Blood that was the same color as his eyes...

"I heard from someone that you took Yuka's place in the day shift today. Why is that?" Mikan didn't look up, but decided to focus her gaze on the ground.

Someone had decided to blab. How _wonderful_.

Although she would have preferred to not answer him, his voice was menacing. Not answering would have meant instant death.

Looking up, Mikan was almost tempted to look back down. He was absolutely livid. His face was a hideous unrecognizable shade of purple and it was twisted into uncontrollable rage.

"Yuka looked as if she needed a break...So, um, I decided to take her place. Don't worry, I also plan to complete the night shift as well, so don't ask anyone else to do it."

"I don't believe I gave you permission to determine who needs breaks or for you to take the shift."

"I did what I thought was appropriate at the time, Kaname. I'm sorry if my descision angered you."

Kaname's face switched from rage to passive anger, which was perfectly fine in Mikan's eyes. Purple was not his color.

"I see you are looking forward to going to the night shift, _hm_?" Kaname said with mock happiness.

Mikan frowned, her coffee brown orbs turning steely. "No Kaname, I believe you are mistaken. I am only doing my job."

Kaname looked Mikan over with a scrutinizing gaze. "Of course, of course."

"If you will excuse me, Kaname, If I don't hurry I will be late for my night shift."

Mikan bowed stiffly before turning around to walk out the door. "Oh, and Mikan."

Not turning around, Mikan asked angrily, "Yes? What is it Kaname?" Mikan shivered slightly. She could practically feel the sadistic smile burning into her back.

"I just wanted to remind you to _not_ go into the cell. You know, the maximum security cell?"

Mikan froze, not saying a word. His voice was...mocking. A teasing voice. The kind of teasing in which someone knew more than what they chose to lead on.

Mikan's eyes widened in realization.

There was no way. Could he...?

"Thank you for the advice, Kaname," Mikan said monotonously.

"No problem, my_ dear_ cousin."

Mikan flinched. The 'dear' sounded misplaced. As if it didn't belong there.

Taking that as an excuse to leave, Mikan hurriedly made her way out without another word. Mikan couldn't wait until the night shift finally started. She had a feeling that she was going to have _a lot_ to talk about with Natsume...

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! First off, I would once again like to say thank you to everyone for reviewing. **It means so much**. :D Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint any of you. XD I promise, if you thought this chapter was boring or something, that it is going to get better. This was just one of those chapters I had to put in so I could get the plot moving forward. DX The main reason being...? Well, you are going to have to find out why later. ;D The next chapter will probably be another 'plot moving' chapter. Sadly, school is going to start for me very, very soon...Anyways, thanks so much to all of you. It means a bunch. 

Well, love it? Hate it? Think I could have done way better? Well, leave a review and I will reply to you as soon as I have the time. Please let me know if it was a tad boring and so on, because then I will be able to correct future mistakes. Constructive critique is appreciated! So if you spot something, please let me know! Remember, reviews are almost like a magical cookie of deliciousness. When an author eats it, there is a good possibility that the chapter will be updated sooner. :D

**Thanks again for everything everyone!** Until next chapter!


	6. Walking Out of Line

**Disclaimer:** Um, no, I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Deadly Captivation**

_"The Chinese write the word crisis with two characters, one of which means 'danger' and the other 'opportunity'."_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Walking out of Line**

* * *

Mikan paced nervously around the small, box like, rectangular room as she muttered a string of incoherent profanities. 

This was not good. Nothing had been 'good' from the start.

Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control ever since the day she had met _him_. Hyuuga Natsume, a labeled 'extreme danger to society' and infamous detainee of the maximum security prison. After surviving a near-death encounter with said person, the wise and logical decision would have been to stay far, far away from that person.

Only after Mikan's cinnamon orbs locked onto crimson fiery ones, all logic might as well have been thrown out the window. The molten, hot gaze was so intense...so unlike anything Mikan had ever seen in the entirety of her young existence. It was certainly not something one could overlook.

Only with the current complicated situation at hand, maybe it would have been better to grasp onto what little sense of logic she had left...

"Natsume, you should have heard the way he said that to me! It was so...mocking-like. Almost as if he knew something I didn't...Hey, are you even listening?!" Mikan stopped mid-pace only to place her hands on her hips.

Here she was, trying to talk about something very important in the utmost of severity...and the person whom it was directed to wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention. "Could you at least pretend you are interested?"

Natsume was comfortably laid back on the small bed with both of his arms placed behind his head. Cracking one eye open, Natsume looked angrily at the girl who interrupted his sleep. "Okay, I'm pretending."

Mikan felt her entire frame tremble in white hot fury. This...this guy was absolutely impossible! Rather than spew threats of death, Natsume decided to stay quiet this time around. At first, Mikan thought this was great. For the past half hour she had been able to vent out all of her anger and frustrations without a single complaint on her crimson eyed companion's behalf.

However, surprisingly, him not saying anything _was_ the problem. Natsume had a haughty, arrogant, and ignorant mien about him. From the way he was poised on the bed to the smooth, clean cut tone in which he chose to regard her with...It was _unbearable_.

"Do you even care that your entire escape plan, if you even have one, will be completely ruined? That out entire deal might be jeopardized?!" Mikan didn't bother to try and hide the sheer panic that was creeping into her voice.

"Tch. You are worrying over nothing." Natsume said coolly as he closed the one eye he had unwillingly wrenched open. Maybe, just, maybe there was the possibility of sleeping through her troubles...He had managed to doze off a few times without any form of reprimand from the girl.

Mikan took a deep, cleansing breath as she painfully tried to restrain herself from strangling the boy before her. Why did he have to act as if he was superior to her? Why did he have to make things unreasonably harder?

"Unless you are only half-awake, I think that this is something anyone would be worried about."

Deep, peaceful, even breathing was Mikan's answer.

"NATSUME!"

Natsume growled in impatience as he bolted upright from the bed, both of his crimson orbs now wide awake. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Mikan countered in a shaky voice.

"What do you want?" Each word was spoken with punctuated anger, each word acting like the exaggerated rubbing of salt to a freshly opened wound.

"What do I want? I want many things, Natsume. What I want right now is for you to listen, to _really_ listen to the reality of the situation we are in now."

Natsume snorted. "'We'? Since when did this ever start concerning you?"

An incredulous look that bordered on disbelief contorted Mikan's features.

Was he serious?

Was he _freakin'_ serious?

"Are you kidding me? This started 'concerning' me the _day_ I met you, the _moment_ I was actually able to speak with you, and the _second_ we made the deal. Does that answer your question?"

Mikan laughed lightly at Natsume's expression. It was a combination of hatred, annoyance, and disgust, each emotion perfectly mixing together. Natsume chose not to respond to the rebuke, settling for the option of being quiet. It was priceless.

"Well, Kaname knowing about our meetings is definitely going to make things a lot more difficult, for both you and I..."

Natsume simply stared at her, as if to say 'How does your problems with your cousin involve me?'

Mikan sighed in exasperation. And he thought _she_ was dumb...

"If Kaname knows about this, there will most certainly be an increase in security around here, making the chances of us escaping a lot less likely..." This time, Natsume didn't spare her a glance as he managed to gracefully plop back down on the bed.

"You don't care at all...do you?" Mikan frowned at Natsume, whom was currently trying to find a comfortable position on the probably not-so comfortable bed.

Trying to explain the urgency of the problem at hand was a lost cause. He was either too lazy to listen...or just didn't care. Period.

"Please, Natsume...Don't forget that even though you don't care about what this might do to you...It may not look like it, but I'm sacrificing a lot here." It was true too. Not only was she sacrificing her job, but there was respect, trust, and most importantly her way of life...The way of life she had to build from scratch ever since her past life with her grandpa went up in flames...

Mikan looked pleadingly at him, almost trying to _will_ his eyes open. Although she hated to admit it, he was her last chance. Some say the perfect opportunity comes only once in one's lifetime. If this wasn't opportunity knocking, Mikan didn't know what was.

"You? Making sacrifices? I'm sure no one ever told you to make any, if you did, its of your own accord."

Mikan sighed at the heavy implication behind his blunt words. "I know that already, I know that I'm the only one at fault for choosing to make sacrifices. I did it for good reason."

"And your reason is...?" The sentence was left hanging, suspended in the thick air.

"It doesn't matter that much. Its just a silly reason, nothing you should bother thinking about," Mikan said hurriedly, trying her best to ignore the fact that he chose to open his eyes at that precise moment. His eyes were swirling with an emotion Mikan couldn't quite identify.

"Whatever."

Mikan held back a sigh of relief at the monosyllabic reply. _I'm making these sacrifices because I trust you._

Mikan's eyes widened at that thought. She trusted him.

She trusted _him._

Of all people who she could have given her trust, it had to be him. Mikan felt a glimmer of a smile touch her lips. When she thought about it...she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"What are you smiling at?" Natsume sneered at Mikan's look of happiness. She had switched from being gloomy and upset to being happy...?

"Oh nothing."

Natsume refrained from rolling his eyes. Was she having a PMS attack or something..? Girls were so overly emotional and weird...

"So, how are we going to escape this place? You must have some idea since you could care less about what I have to say..." Tapping her foot lightly on the ground, Mikan crossed her arms and shot him an angry glare.

Natsume shrugged his shoulders and looked calmly out the window, completely unfazed by the waves of anger that was emanating from the girl. "It shouldn't be long now. Only a little bit longer before they come."

Mikan looked at him skeptically. What in the world was he talking about? "'They'? 'They' as in, people?"

"Yes, they. What other 'they' do you think I am referring to?"

If Mikan was skeptical in the beginning, now she was even more so. They? Who in the world was supposed to come and help them escape? Plus, how was he even able to communicate with people outside? Prison life wasn't that lenient, especially when it came to a prisoner in the maximum security ward...

"Natsume, but that's not only improbable...its impossible."

"Its not improbable nor impossible. Trust me, I _will_ be escaping this place. Its only a matter of time now."

Mikan twirled her silky honey locks around her finger in agitation. "I suppose you aren't going to tell me anything either, are you?"

Natsume smirked and turned his gaze from the window to Mikan. "You 'suppose' correctly. Besides, I'm thinking about leaving you behind." Mikan felt her blood go cold at those words.

There was _no_ way he was serious.

"What?" Mikan hissed angrily in accusation.

"You heard me. Did I stutter?" Natsume, paying no heed to Mikan's anger, he continued. "I thought about your proposal some more and I figured that bringing you along would be like lugging around extra baggage."

"You made the deal with me, Hyuuga." Mikan spat out his last name as if it was a curse.

"I know, but...I could kill you anytime I want. So what's the point of helping you if that is the case?"

He was supposed to go along with the deal, not try and find a way out of it...Mikan threw Natsume a chilling smile. Natsume felt the smirk leave his face almost immediately. "You seem to be forgetting something, Hyuuga. You can't kill me remember?"

Mikan could have sworn she heard a resigning sigh escape him. "...Whatever."

Mikan shook her head softly. "Tsk, tsk, Natsume. This deal is foolproof. Unless someone else kills me, then that would make the deal invalid, but other than that...You and I are probably going to be together for quite sometime, whether you like it or not."

Natsume looked at Mikan solemnly. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, little girl. You should back out of this while you still can...time is still on your side. You can still back out now."

Mikan was stunned. Did Natsume just try to warn her? Was this a good-to-honest warning or was he just trying to make her back out of the deal? There was no way he would care about anything, especially _her_ nonetheless, so it was most definitely the latter.

Didn't he want to kill her? He couldn't be serious about that. Not him.

"Don't try to scare me away, Natsume. I can guarantee you that it is not going to work on me. My mind is set. I'm following you, for the sake of our deal. You help me, I help you. Win-win situation, remember?"

Natsume glared at her angrily before closing his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you...baka."

Mikan smiled happily. "Yeah, okay. I'll keep that in mind. So what kind of thing are we waiting for? You don't have to tell me any specifics...just enough to give me an idea of what it is."

Natsume's peaceful features tensed up slightly. "...A sign."

Confusion donned Mikan's face. "A sign? Is it going to be something like five hundred vultures circling overhead the prison?"

Cracking an eye open, Natsume scoffed. "Five hundred vultures? Oh please, it is going to be something obvious, but...somewhat subtle. You will know what it is when it happens."

"Do you have any sort of time frame as to when it should happen...?"

Natsume sat up and grimaced at Mikan, despite the laughter that seemed to dance in the fiery embers of his gaze. "I'm not too sure. It could be a day, a week, or even a year from now."

Mikan couldn't hide the shock that overcame the confusion. "A year? We could be waiting to escape a year from now?"

"Perhaps."

Angered, Mikan turned her back from Natsume and sauntered up to the door. "Whatever, Natsume. I have to finish the rest of my rounds anyways. I'll see you tomorrow night I guess." She knew it was kind of early for her to leave, the night was still young. However staying in the company of an extremely annoying, uncaring, and rude Natsume tonight was not on Mikan's list of desired activities.

"Oi."

Her hand grazed the doorknob for a brief second. Taking a deep breath in, Mikan considered her options.

One, she could stay behind for a moment longer to listen to what Natsume had to say.

Two, she could storm out on him and slam the door shut, giving him what he most certainly deserved.

She was extremely tempted to accomplish the latter, especially because of the teasing way in which he spoke.

Deciding against it, sighing tiredly, Mikan turned around to face the amused crimson orbs. "What, Natsume?"

Mikan could almost feel the tiresome feeling leave her system as it was replaced with something akin to fear.

An almost deadly smirk tugged on Natsume's lips. "Or, it could even happen as early as tonight."

* * *

A loud crackle of thunder boomed throughout the vicinity accompanied by random flashes of lightning. Mikan cursed angrily and reached into her pocket as she searched for her cell phone. Any source of light that was in the building had, to Mikan's absolute chagrin, shut off. 

No doubt because of the enraged storm going on outside. Great, a power outage. Just freakin' great.

Stupid thunderstorms. If there was anything Mikan hated even more than Natsume, ghosts, creepy things, and the dark, it had to be thunderstorms. Thunderstorms were frightening and terrifying and scary and any other word that you could possibly think of. Mikan had never overcome her fear of thunderstorms and she was sure that the paranoia wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

Now add thunderstorms and a big creepy building holding some of Japan's most notorious prisoners together and you get something that came straight out of a nightmare.

Mikan walked down the hallway silently as she shined the dim light of her cell phone into each of the prisoner's cells, making sure that all of them were inside of them. Her cell phone lit the dark hallways, illuminating it with shimmering radiance.

Sure, it was just a cell phone, but it was her lifeline for the time being. Without it, there was no chance of seeing anything.

_"Or it could even happen as early as tonight."_

Mikan gasped softly and dropped the cell phone, not caring about the loud sound it made as it collided into the stone tiles. Natsume's last words he had spoken before he drifted off into a supposed sleep hit her hard. Mikan was sure that was the very purpose of those words being said, but it didn't make her less afraid.

Mikan scoffed as she bent down to pick up the cell phone. Afraid? There was _no_ way she was afraid. She wanted this didn't she? She wanted to be taken away from this place and have her dream accomplished. She had also said she didn't care about how the dream was fulfilled and what would happen to her at the end of it.

She didn't care. Of course she didn't care. The dream being fulfilled was all that mattered...wasn't it?

Mikan hastily stood up and flashed her cell phone's light into the cell in front of her.

Prisoner in the cell? Check.

She walked steadily to the next one and flashed the light into the cell.

Prisoner in the cell? Check.

Mikan frowned. The dream did matter, it was all that mattered, it had to be. But if that was case, then what was the feeling of dread that filled her as she heard Natsume's words?

Surely, it had to be nothing. Those words could have been easily interpreted as anything, right?

The cell phone light chased away the darkness in the next square room.

Prisoner in cell? Check.

Those words were just words, nothing more. Mikan angrily berated herself. This was stupid. She was worrying herself over something that could have been meant as a joke!

Prisoner in cell? Check.

This was dumb. Mikan laughed softly as she shook her head a little. She was getting so worked up over a stupid sentence...He couldn't have meant anything by it. Natsume did like to tease her, at least, that's what it seemed like so far.

Prisoner in cell? Check.

No harm done. It was just a joke. Whatever. No need to brood about anything _he_ said. Especially since it was _him_ who said it. Dispelling the thoughts with a roll of her coffee eyes, Mikan flashed the dim light of her cell phone into the next cell. They should seriously consider thinking about a backup plan for when there are nights like this...

Prisoner in cell?

Prisoner in cell...?

Prisoner in cell...?

_What the..._

Mikan rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand.

...Prisoner in cell...?

Mikan's sleepy eyes flew open as she shone her cell phone's light into all possible corners of the tiny cell.

_No way._

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone. XD Well, how was that for a sixth chapter??? Hopefully it wasn't that bad. :P Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter, its really appreciated. It always brings a smile to my face knowing people enjoyed what I wrote. :D 

Well, on a different note, school is going to start for me in about...two days. -groans- I'm going to hate the homework. DX With that being said, I'm going to be a whole lot busier so I have no clue when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully, if things go well, it won't be that long until another update. Only, it _is_ school, so who knows? D:

Love it? Hate it? Thought I could have done wayyy better? If so, write a review and leave your thoughts, questions, and so on. I'll try and answer them all as soon as I have time, but I will answer them. No doubt about that. :D Constructive critique is appreciated, so if you spot anything, it would be really great if you pointed out what you found. Well thank you very much for everything, until next chapter then.

**-anatsumi**


	7. Knight in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer: Um, no, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Deadly Captivation**

_" The chinese write the word crisis with two characters, one of which means 'danger' and the other 'opportunity'."_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Knight in Shining Armor**

* * *

No way. There was no way that what was happening...was possibly happening. The barred door to the cell was wide open; there seemed to be no force applied to the door at all...an easy escape...A perfect escape. The room boasted its emptiness, basking in the absence of the unwanted criminal presence.

Mikan squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying her best to make the horrid scene in front of her go away. Maybe, just maybe, she had finally cracked. It was the most logical solution. There was no way a prisoner could have escaped. It just wasn't possible. Despite the age of the building, the security on the inside was topnotch.

Almost every single one of the security specs had been looked over by Hotaru, and that alone said a lot. Hotaru was abnormally gifted when it came to inventing things, so naturally everything she says goes. Everyone who worked there knew that, so there was no way anyone could have outsmarted the system. The chances of someone cheating the system...were very slim.

Mikan squeezed her eyes shut tighter. At the count of ten everything would be better. The prisoner would be back in the cell and she would be able to go home and hide under the covers of her warm, inviting bed. That would most definitely work.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

Opening her eyes, a look mixed with disbelief and horror clouded Mikan's features. The cell was still empty and there was no sign of her waking up from this complete and total nightmare. Mikan rubbed her temples lightly and paced around in a full circle. A prisoner escaping was not only not good...it was a disaster. What was she supposed to do?!

_Natsume's peaceful features tensed up slightly. "...A sign." _

_Confusion donned Mikan's face. "A sign? Is it going to be something like 500 vultures circling overhead the prison?" _

_Cracking an eye open, Natsume scoffed. "500 vultures? Oh please, it is going to be something obvious, but...somewhat subtle. You will know what it is when it happens." _

Natsume...

Mikan let out an irritated growl at the name that crossed her mind. There was no way she was going to ask him for help. He wouldn't want to help her anyways. He would probably laugh...and let the prisoner go free...But that would jeopardize the deal. He _wanted_ to kill her, so he would definitely not let someone else kill _his_ prey...

Mikan groaned. Why was she reasoning with herself?! There was no way that she was going to ask Natsume for help anyways. No way. The only way something like that would happen...would be if pigs started flying and hell began to freeze over. If that didn't occur, then under no circumstance was she going to ask him for help.

This night was cliché enough...Mikan was not about to become the damsel in distress and there was absolutely no way she was going to let Natsume become her savior...Her knight in shining armor.

No. _No_. **NO**.

Definitely not. Mikan shook her head and almost smirked at the thought. Natsume a knight? Or even, a prince? There was no way he would ever be able to care about anyone but himself. Prince's were supposed to be selfless and wonderful and amazing...Everything the opposite of Natsume. Mikan smiled softly.

He did fit the criteria of her...

Mikan felt her eyes fly wide open. She was _not_ about to think that. Angrily shaking her head, she walked closer to the cell. Since asking Natsume was out of the question, checking the prisoner's background would be a wiser choice of spending her time...

A lot better than thinking about Mr.I'm-All- That-And-You-Can't-Do-Anything-About-It.

There should be helpful information on the door about the prisoner...Knowing the information would give a heads-up as to what she was going to be up against. Flashing the light of her cell phone on the prisoner's plaque, she read it through carefully. Not trusting her eyes, she read it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Mikan was sure she felt her heart stop. _He_ was the prisoner who escaped?!?! Of all prisoners that could have up and decided to leave his cell as if it was a stroll in the park on a fine afternoon day...It was him. It just had to be him. Mikan shivered and let out a shuddering sigh.

It was Hiro. He, next to Natsume, was the most feared prisoner in the entire vicinity. This was the one guy she actually longed to skip when she did her rounds. Sure, when Mikan thought of Natsume, pink bunnies and beautiful rainbows did no way in any shape or form, crossed her mind...but after talking to him and practically getting to know him a bit better...Natsume was definitely a lot better than him.

Hiro didn't even register as a person in Mikan's book. He was a person not even capable of being classified as a 'human being'. He was anything but. He was one of the most notorious sexual predators in all of Japan. Each and every one of his victims had been raped and killed in a grotesque manner...You couldn't even tell that his victims were actually people anymore.

Fingers strewn about the room here and there...a head missing...among other 'creative' ways of killing the victim. Japan's news network was certainly not keen on releasing any more information than that. Even if they wanted to, the rest of the information was extremely classified and 'top secret.' The only way you were actually able to be 'in the know' would be if you worked for the government in any way. Someone like Mikan, for example.

After rereading the name over and over again, Mikan could have vomited. She had learned about him as soon as she was given the job. He was the one whom always decided to throw out the most degrading, disgusting sexual comments anyone could possibly spew. Every time she passed his cell it was the same thing over and over again.

Sexual harassment was what Mikan called it. Enlightenment of her 'steamy' sexiness was what he called it.

Of course she never told Natsume. Why would he care? Knowing him, he probably wouldn't give a damn. The worst part of the situation was that she had no clue where this guy was. He could be anywhere.

'What am I going to do...?'

'You have to find him, duh.'

Mikan mentally rolled her eyes at the mocking voice in her head. She was going crazy. Why did this voice taunt her so?! She needed help, she needed back up...she needed anything but her 'inner most thoughts' at the time being.

'What do you want?'

'Why do you have to sound so upset? I'm here to help you of course.'

'Here to help me...? Here to _help me?!_ How in the world are _you_, a voice inside my head, going to help me?!'

'By giving you advice, stupid. If you die, then technically, I die too. I don't want to die.'

'...' There was no way Mikan was going to respond to such a stupid statement.

'What you should do is start being smart. First, you should follow the most standard of all protocol.'

'And that would be...' Mikan's eyes widened in realization. The alarm... Duh! The alarm would alert anyone else who was working in the building of the danger that was now lurking in the dark, scary hallways. Perfect.

'The alarm!'

'Yes, the alarm, _oh smart one_. Now there is one more thing you should do.'

'And that would be...?'

'Oh please, even you know the answer to this one. If you figured out the alarm thing, then this should be a piece of cake.'

'Run away?'

'No, not running away. Think Mikan. Stop acting like the dense, pathetic excuse for a girl you are and think.'

Instantly, the image of a boy with raven, black hair and gorgeous crimson red eyes seeped into her thoughts...

'Natsume...'

'Took you long enough to realize that...'

_'NATSUME?!?!_ NO WAY!'

'What the hell do you mean, "no way"? Are you kidding me? Natsume is going to save your sorry little butt.' Mikan almost winced at the tone of voice her 'inner most thoughts' was using. She sounded really ticked off.

'Natsume is not going to want to help me. He wants to kill me remember?'

'Um, hello? If you are killed, that violates your deal. He wants to kill you. He doesn't want anyone else to kill you._ He_ wants to. Understand now? '

'Of course I do, but...Natsume is...Natsume.'

'What the hell? What kind of logic is that? He is going to help you. I don't know about you, but I think he seems like the person who will not back out of any deal, whether it be a stupid deal or not.'

'But all he has been doing was trying to back out of the deal after he made it.'

'Mikan...you are really stupid. He was trying to back out of it for _your _sake.'

"No way! He was not doing it for me!" Mikan shouted in sheer fury. No answer.

Shaking her head angrily, Mikan backed away from the cell and sprinted down the twisting hallways. The alarm should have been around here somewhere...

Mikan ran silently, hoping that she would not disturb the rest of the sleeping prisoners. They would be awake in a matter or moments anyways...Why not let them enjoy the solitude while it lasted?

Mikan sighed in relief. _'Bingo.'_

Stopping in front of a wall, before her was a handle encased in glass. The only thing one had to do was pull down on the handle and the alarm would go off. Not wasting a single second, Mikan smashed her hand onto the glass, instantly breaking it into a million pieces.

A million pieces...Irreparable, shattered, completely destroyed. Just like her life...

Ignoring the stinging sensation in her hand, Mikan hurriedly pulled down the handle without a hint of hesitation as the alarms immediately began to blare.

* * *

"**_KANAME-SAMA_**!" Two security guards barged into the room, shouting at the top of their lungs. Kaname was currently seated at the comfortable chair in front of his desk, sipping a cup of steaming, hot coffee. He looked at the two huffing guards in disinterest as they tried to catch their breath. 

Raising an eyebrow, he regarded them coolly. "Yes...? What is it?"

The two men straightened up automatically, just like toy soldiers. "We have received word that a prisoner has escaped, it seems that someone pulled the alarm and is in need of backup immediately."

"Are you sure a prisoner escaped?"

Both men nodded their heads vehemently. "Yes, we are quite sure. Our information came straight from security headquarters and..."

They trailed off at Kaname's intent stare. "I'm not interested. I'm sure whoever is there will do just fine...Which floor did you say it was?"

Kaname resumed his paperwork, sipping at his coffee every once in a while. The ink flowed from the beautiful fountain pen in generous amounts. A prisoner escaping was quite rare, but everyone working in the building was highly capable of...

"The second floor." came the immediate reply.

The scratching of Kaname's pen on paper halted. The second floor? Wasn't that where...?

"The second floor..."Kaname repeated in interest, his brow furrowing slightly in inquisition.

"Yes, the second floor."

The second floor was one of the toughest in the building since all of the most dangerous prisoners were kept there. When people worked on floors, there was normally a 'team.' A 'team' consisted of about three or four people who made their rounds during different shifts. The person who made the night rounds was always the most capable out of the whole team.

Yet, Mikan... Hmm.

"Leave it be. The matter should be taken care of shortly anyways."

The two men gaped at their superior. Was he...kidding? Or was he being serious?

The tallest of the two spoke, his voice quivering slightly, "B-b-but...Kaname-sama. Isn't that where Mikan-san is working...?"

He almost regretted speaking at the glare that bore into him.

"I know she works there. I placed her there myself. Leave her be."

"But she requested back-up!"

"No matter. Leave her be. She will take care of it."

"But its _**Hiro**_!" All grew silent and none said a word. The two men were surprised at the roar of laughter that erupted from Kaname. It didn't sound like laughter. Wasn't laughter supposed to be happy and care-free? The laughter sounded cynical and...somewhat crazed.

"Leave her alone. That's an order."

The two men said nothing and rushed out of the room. What kind of man would leave their own cousin in the same floor as Hiro?

What kind of man would let her work in that floor in the first place?

What kind of man would not try to help save their own cousin from certain death?

Apparently, their superior Kaname-sama, would.

With the short conversation that took place, one thing was absolutely certain. Kaname-sama was either crazy, had his own hidden agenda, or both. Whatever it was, the two men knew two things for sure. They were most certainly not going to be defying orders, unless they wanted to lose their jobs, even if it did mean sacrificing someone's life.

Another thing they knew was that Mikan was going to have to deal with the crisis on her own, with no back-up at all.

May God, or whatever other force there was out there, help her.

* * *

The alarm had been ringing for a long time...Wasn't anyone going to come and help her? Were they just going to leave her there by herself with that...that _thing_ roaming around the floor?! 

With each passing minute, the small flame of hope that had built up inside her began to die out. This was it. No one was going to help her. She was going to die at the young age of sixteen. What was she going to do...?

Well, there was one...one that would definitely save her in her time of need. Well, probably most definitely save her. The only problem was that she did not want to ask him. She did _not_. Asking him was an impossibility.

Not because it was impossible to do, but because it _felt_ impossible to do. How could she ask, no, more like beg him for help? She was not about to go down on her knees and grovel to Hyuuga Natsume.

Those were the conflicting thoughts Mikan had thought before deciding to go to Natsume. Mikan was running down the halls at the speed of light as she made her way to her number one destination. The destination being a cell, but this cell had the only person whom she would be able to turn to for help. Hyuuga Natsume...

Mikan cursed angrily at the mere thought of the living, breathing image of a smirking Natsume. Stupid Natsume. Stupid Natsume and his stupid smirk.

Stupid pride...

Mikan's run slowed as she neared the cell that she had come to know and love. She flung the door wide open as she entered the room in haste.

"Natsume, I need your help." Mikan winced at her tone of voice. It sounded desperate. Almost too desperate. Her answer was silence. Maybe trying a different approach would prove to be much more efficient...

"Natsume, please. I really need your help...this prisoner escaped and if he finds me now he is going to rape me or worse."

Silence was her answer.

"Natsume! This isn't funny, please, help me."

More silence.

"Natsume...Please. I'm begging you." Mikan didn't bother hiding the desperation and longing in her voice. Mikan felt salty tears begin to prick at her eyes. Why wasn't he answering her? She was being sincere...and practically begging...and yet, he wasn't answering her.

"Natsume...please." Mikan's voice was barely above a whisper as she looked up. Panic began to rise within her at what she saw.

The room was empty. Why hadn't she noticed before? No wonder why he didn't answer...

Despair tore at her heart upon the absence of the crimson eyed boy. He had been her last hope...and he wasn't there. How could this have happened? Her eyes softened as she looked around, letting out a small whimper. She had never felt so vulnerable in all of her life. If anyone looked into her eyes at that moment...She would have been an open book. Everything was there. Betrayal, hate, anger, desperation, sincerity, and fear.

She had truly believed that he would take her with him...and he had lied to her. This was to be expected. It was just a stupid deal, after all. Why would he want to follow through with a stupid deal? Was killing her really that important, that he would resort to following a deal made by someone such as herself?

The chances were small, but she had really believed. Believed that he would follow through.

Sure, she was a plain, ordinary girl. Sure, he was a gorgeous, crimson eyed prisoner. Yet...Mikan hated to admit it, but she trusted him. She _really_ trusted him. It was just a deal. But...to Mikan it was more than that. Much more.

Mikan's eyes widened at the sudden, heavy weight on her left shoulder. Her heart leaped. It couldn't be. Whipping around, anger flashed through her features before being overcome with relief. "Natsume, I thought that-"

A loud, agonized yelp pierced through the silence as Mikan's back harshly collided into the stone, concrete wall. The predicament reminded her if when she first met Natsume...when he tried to kill her the same exact thing happened.

But did it really, honestly hurt this much?

Mikan hissed as she felt a hand grind her shoulder against the wall. To say it didn't hurt would be a dark lie.

"Natsume, what the hell is your problem?" Her shoulder being grinded harshly into the wall once more was her response. Mikan winced at the feel of a wet, sticky substance trickling down her arm. Was this really happening?

Mikan absently lifted her free arm, her fingers brushing across the slippery liquid. Bringing it to her lips, a tentative tongue licked the substance. If she wasn't dreaming...The taste was metallic and salty...

It tasted a lot like...blood. Her eyes widened in cold realization.

She was actually bleeding. It was blood.

Mikan whimpered as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. "Natsume..."

Looking up, Mikan expected to meet crimson eyes. Instead, her coffee orbs met with dark, black eyes. Pitch black eyes, not the beautiful crimson one's she loved so much.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I'm not Natsume." Mikan's eyes widened in terror. Oh God. It was him.

How in the world was he able to find her...?

"How...?" Mikan looked down at the floor upon seeing the sick, twisted smile on his face.

"I followed you."

Mikan felt her head jerk up unwillingly, her eyes filled with disgusted surprise. He had followed her. She was being followed all along. "You stalked me?"

"Of course, why would I let you get away..." He trailed off and gave her a ravenous gaze, looking over her body in approval. Mikan shivered and turned her head away. She didn't want to look at him. She could feel his gaze on her...and it was disgusting. Mikan gave a soft cry as his hand harshly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

His face inched closer and closer to her lips as Mikan tried to squirm out of his grasp. "Let me go. Now." Mikan said hoarsely, her voice laced with fear.

An agonized cry left her lips as she felt herself being slammed into the wall once more.

_"Tsk, tsk, Natsume. This deal is foolproof. Unless someone else kills me, then that would make the deal invalid, but other than that...You and I are probably going to be together for quite sometime, whether you like it or not." _

_Natsume looked at Mikan solemnly. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, little girl. You should back out of this while you still can...time is still on your side. You can still back out now." _

Mikan's eyes flashed with fear as his lips drew nearer to hers. His heated breath fanned across her face as she tried to twist out of his bear-like grip. "What are you running from, sweetheart? Nothing to be afraid of..."

_"Don't try to scare me away, Natsume. I can guarantee you that it is not going to work on me. My mind is set. I'm following you, for the sake of our deal. You help me, I help you. Win-win situation, remember?" _

_Natsume glared at her angrily before closing his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you...baka."_

Mikan legs flailed wildly as she felt his cold lips press onto her cheek, millimeters away from her mouth. Mikan angrily spat in his face, watching with cool disregard as his features contorted in anger.

An angry growl left his lips as he slapped Mikan across the face. "You bitch!"

Mikan felt her eyes drooping shut. She was becoming really dizzy...was that more blood on her cheek? Was it even possible for his blow to be that strong? Whatever happened, all she knew was that her cheek was stinging in excruciating pain. His hands reached up and grabbed her around the throat, ignoring the cries of despair that were escaping the girl before him.

"Lets see how you like that, sweetheart. I'm going to make this nice and slow for you."

Mikan gasped for air as she felt his fat hands stealing away her life, slowly and steadily.

Where were the reinforcements? Where was her cousin, Kaname? Surely he would have sent someone over to help her? Surely help should have come by now...right? But he wasn't there and there was no back up. Mikan felt tears pricking her eyes once more as she weakly attempted to push his arms away from their death grip. She didn't want to die. She wanted to accomplish her dream. Mikan choked violently as the hands tightened her grip.

He was going to kill her now, and if he wasn't, he was going to make sure she suffered longer... Maybe it would be better this way...Maybe dieing wouldn't be so bad after all. At least she wasn't being raped...That would have been a lot worse. The ugly smile was still plastered on his face. He was grinning like a maniac. He actually enjoyed the fact that he was killing her. Mikan felt her eyes begin to slowly drift shut.

Wasn't there another option than death...? The deal was supposed to be fulfilled...but at this rate, nothing was going to be completed. Not with her death. Mikan felt the tears that pooled at her eyes begin to leak over, making trails of salt down her face. A harsh laugh resonated throughout the small room as she felt her tears roughly being wiped away. "Don't cry. All will be over soon..."

Mikan could have sworn he was saying more. His lips were moving, but words weren't coming out. She had to hang on...just a bit longer...just a few moments longer.

All she wanted to see was...red?

Mikan's eyes widened in shock as she felt herself falling to the ground. She landed on the ground hard and fast, her shoulder blades colliding onto the ground as she took a large breath of air. A high-pitched inhuman shriek followed her impact shortly after. Mikan kept her eyes open as she tried to move her head, searching for where the scream came from.

Oh, it belonged to her...but the angry snarls that followed certainly didn't.

Everthing was happening way too fast...what was going on...?

Mikan concentrated on breathing, taking in one breath after another. She was alive, but she felt tired and blood seemed to be coming out in large amounts...Mikan felt herself being lifted off the ground and prayed that she wouldn't be slammed into a wall again. Being slammed into a wall was something that she did _not_ need at the moment.

Yet rather than being slammed into a wall, she felt herself being hugged tightly, almost protectively. She weakly looked up, shock flitting across Mikan's features as chocolate, cinnamon orbs met with crimson, ruby one's.

A small, pained smile tugged at Mikan's lips at the look on Natsume's face. He looked infuriated, but, unless she had been knocked around too much...Mikan could have sworn he actually looked concerned.

"You jerk. What took you so long...?" Mikan felt her eyes slowly drift shut at the angry scowl that marred Natsume's features.

"You are such an idiot, little girl..."

Mikan tightly grabbed onto Natsume's shirt, her fingers curling around the material as she heaved a deep, peaceful sigh. He stiffened slightly before relaxing into her grip.

How cliché was this? She ended up being the damsel in distress, Hiro became the fire breathing dragon, and Natsume... Natsume turned out to be her unlikely, knight in shining armor...Things weren't supposed to turn out that way...

Mikan felt her grip on her savior slacken slightly as she drifted into the realms of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone...XD It's been quite a while. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint...I hope it didn't suck or anything. DX I tried my best...D: 

School has been...hectic and weird. XD I sincerely hope you will forgive me for that...D: Thanks so much for your support last chapter and for this story. I mean, honestly, 100 reviews?!?!?!?!?!? You guys completely rock. I love you. XD

Well, loved it? Hated it? Thought I could have done 100000 times better? If so, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive critique (regarding the flow of the chapter and whatnot, would be greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!). Reviews are magical cookies for me...so review. :D Until next chapter then. :D

_**THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE. LOTS OF LOVE!**_

**-anatsumi**


	8. When the Cat is Out of the Bag

**Disclaimer: Um, no, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

**

**Deadly Captivation**

_"The Chinese write the word crisis with two charaters, one of which means 'danger' and the other 'opportunity.'"

* * *

_**Chapter 8- When The Cat is Out of the Bag**

* * *

It was dark. It was dark and cold...too cold. How long had she been in this place? It was scary and yet...there was no where else to go. Mikan shivered. Where in the world was she? Why was she in such a place?

So, it seemed as if the dream wouldn't be reached...After all, with her being in this forsakenly dreadful place, what could be accomplished? When it all came down to facts, an inevitable truth seemed to claw at her insides. She was going to be stuck here if she didn't do something... Mikan sighed.

There was no light in sight; the warmth of the radiant sun obviously being kept away from this place. Or rather than being kept away, choosing to stay away... Mikan walked around aimlessly as she tried to, unsuccessfully, find her way around this new environment. The sheer darkness of the place was overwhelming. What was she supposed to do?

Hotaru...Well, she was her best friend...She would be worried wouldn't she? Then again...Hotaru _did_ think of her as annoying. Despite that, Mikan felt tears glisten in her eyes. She missed her though. Hotaru was her best friend, but how was she supposed to get out of this place?

"_You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, little girl. You should back out of this while you still can...time is still on your side. You can still back out now."_

Natsume... Mikan rolled her eyes. Even in this desolate and dreary place, Natsume still managed to cloud her thoughts. He was honestly such a brute...and an incredible annoyance. Yet, despite all these faults, he really didn't seem that bad.

Just by talking with him, it was apparent that there was a lot more to him than he bothered letting on...Mikan chuckled softly. To think that she would be thinking of Natsume in such a way...was somewhat comical. Her eyes widened upon seeing rays of sun shining down from 'who knows where'.

Simply thinking about Natsume made the sun in this world come out from hiding? Either this was her personal hell, or some other alternate reality. The thought of Natsume was repulsive...and yet, he did always manage to brighten her day. Only...maybe, just maybe, Natsume was...

Mikan's eyes cracked open slightly, only to be awakened by a thin strip of glittering moonlight. It was a dream...? Then, with that conclusion being reached, it meant that she was obviously alive.

_'Well, if it was a dream, no use in brooding about it now...Just the thought of me actually dreaming about Natsume is...'_

Moving to sit up, Mikan groaned at the sudden pain that coursed through her. That was certainly unexpected...Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Mikan frowned confusingly at her surroundings. Now that everything wasn't as blurry as it was before...Why in the world was she in Natsume's cell?

Actually, thinking back on it...She hissed in agony as her head began to throb in excruciating pain. "What the hell..." Mikan muttered angrily.

"What are you mumbling about, little girl?"

Whipping her head to the side, Mikan was shocked to discover that the boy whom had spoken...was sitting in a small chair close by.

"N-Natsume?" Mikan stammered in genuine surprise.

"Yeah...?" came the monosyllabic reply.

Mikan groaned. Her senses must have been really out of whack to not notice his presence at all...But, honestly...what happened last night...? To think that she couldn't remember the occurrences of last night at all began to disturb Mikan greatly. How could she not remember...?

"Are you okay..?" came a gruffly asked question.

Mikan's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Was it just her, or was there a bit of hidden tenderness in this coarse question? Besides...why would he even have to ask if she was 'ok'? Actually...maybe she was still half asleep. That would definitely explain a lot.

Unless...something did happen that she was currently unaware of...which meant that what happened...must have been really bad if Natsume was genuinely asking...if she was 'ok'.

Natsume rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. Sometimes girls were so hard to communicate with..."I'm not repeating myself."

Mikan's eyes widened in shock. This was definitely a sickening confirmation. Something did happen. Something that she apparently didn't remember. Something that made him worry. Something that had to do with her.

Natsume frowned, his annoying demeanor changing into that of suspicion and cautiousness. Looking her in the eyes, he was slightly taken aback. Mikan's brown orbs held confusion and fear.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Looking at her curiously, he replied, "For about the whole day. Hence, the reason as to why it is once again dark outside." Why was she pretending to be clueless? Normally, Mikan would have probably begun teasing him about how he called her name last night. Or how maybe he did care for her...or perhaps loved her? None of which is true, naturally.

A thought hit Natsume. She wasn't pretending to be confused...because she apparently had no idea of what he was even talking about. Which probably meant that the events of last night were...

"Natsume...What's going on? Did something...happen?"

Snapping out of his state of slight shock and surprise, he looked at her meaningfully. "You don't remember anything?"

Mikan's tried to stifle her growing fear, but her bottom lip betrayed her as it quivered slightly. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

Natsume looked down in shame. How was he supposed to tell her that she was almost...raped? Well, in cases like these...it normally only takes a word or two to trigger a recall...but how the hell was he supposed to do something like that? This woman was most certainly going to lead him to his death.

Well, no time to feel bad.

"Mikan, you were almost raped by one of the prisoners here last night."

Mikan looked winded; almost as if someone had knocked the breath right out of her. "Wait...I was...raped?"

Natsume scoffed. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I said that you were almost raped, not raped. Besides, since you were the only female wandering around, who else was there to rape? Its not as if he had a choice or something... "

Mikan felt anger flare inside the pit of her stomach. Even with the supposedly most sensitive of subjects, Natsume was such a jerk. He was probably one of the most annoying human beings alive...if he even counted as one. "Why thank you Natsume, for those endearing words of yours. Now if I wasn't raped, then how in the world was I 'almost raped'?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. This girl simply refused to see sense, so rather than answer her, he chose to remain silence. At times, silence speaks more than words anyways.

Mikan's eyes widened. "You don't mean to tell me that you...saved me?"

"It was out of obligation. Don't forget that, little girl."

"Right. Sure," she said in a tone of mock belief. Before Mikan realized what was happening, she felt herself being carried off the bed and in the arms of a very, annoyed Natsume.

"Natsume put me down right now!" Mikan said angrily, trying her best to look intimidating and furious. Only she couldn't hide the light blush that began to color her cheeks.

"No."

Whipping her head up to look at him in the eye, Mikan felt her retort stop in its tracks. His eyes were unreadable, but not as harsh as she normally remembered it to be. Although she hated to admit it, being in his arms felt secure and safe...somewhat like home...Hmm. This felt familiar some how only...the placement seemed wrong...

Suddenly, Mikan's eyes widened as large as saucers. The events of last night rushed into her mind at full speed, as three very important truths played out in her mind.

One was that Hiro, the most vile prisoner in the whole facility, almost raped her.

Two was that Kaname, her own flesh and blood, did not send her aid when he was sure to have heard about the whole dilemma.

Thirdly...which was definitely the most unbelievable by far...was that Natsume was the one that saved her. Natsume was the one that saved her. The most annoying man that she had ever happened to come across, who wanted to see her dead, had saved her.

Mikan let out a breath and smiled warmly. "You saved me, Natsume." Maybe he wasn't that bad after all... She had been giving him a hard time...maybe she should ease up on him a bit...

"Well, it was more of an obligation than anything else. The deal remember? Its not like I would save you willingly..."

Mikan felt slight disappointment cloud her features, but it was quickly overcome by anger. "Well, I suppose that it is to be expected," Mikan stated frigidly.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like it if you would put me back down. I don't exactly enjoy being in your arms, you know."

Natsume glared angrily into her eyes until a smirk managed to reach his mouth. "You didn't think that I saved you...because I felt something for you, did you?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, Natsume. I know you would love for me to have feelings for you, but given our situation it's impossible. Now if you don't mind..."

Rolling his eyes in turn, he snorted as he dropped Mikan unceremoniously onto the bed. Said person hissed in pain as her back hit the uncomfortable bed.

"What is your problem?!"

Natsume shrugged and walked back towards his seat. Sighing, Mikan wondered what she ever did to deserve this treatment. All previous feelings of Natsume dissipated into thin air as she replayed his evil smirk in her mind. He was definitely a treacherous...thing. _'Why me...? Why must Natsume be such a jerk?'_

Noting her obvious distress, Natsume's eyes softened somewhat. Somewhat. "Don't stress yourself out too much, little girl. I don't want to have to change your bandages again..."

Mikan sighed softly. He was right, she really shouldn't stress herself out so much... especially since she was thinking about him. She was abnormally tense...maybe that was how he noticed her uncomfort.

All of a sudden, Mikan froze as she replayed his words in her head. Wait a minute...did he just...? Mikan's eyes widened in horror as she looked down at herself. Her blouse was slightly open, and her upper body was wrapped in bandages...which only meant that...

**"NATSUME!"**

Natsume simply smirked at her high pitched scream. "Yeah...?"

"Natsume...you were the one who bandaged me?"

Natsume snorted. Was she stupid or something? Sure, she practically forgot the events of last night...Yet, maybe she knocked her head a little too hard for her own good last night... "Of course, who else was going to do it? Besides, you were bleeding all over the place..."

"But I never asked you to do it!" cried Mikan in indignation. She bit her lip nervously. This was bad. No, this was worse than bad. This was terrible. How could he do something so...vile? Mikan felt tears leaking at the corners of her eyes. He...took advantage of her. There was no other explanation.

"Natsume...you took advantage of my weakness...?"

Natsume's brow furrowed in confusion. "Took advantage of you...? What in the world are you talking about? I just bandaged you up to stop the bleeding."

"No, Natsume. You know what I mean." Mikan looked down at the floor in anger...she couldn't bear to look at him...he was worse than Hiro. At least ten times worse.

Natumse just stared, dumbstruck. Now he was confused. What in the world was she implying? "Wait, what are you..."

Mikan snapped her head up and glared at him in accusation.

Natsume's eyes narrowed as realization donned on him. "Little girl. You are a complete and utter idiot."

"I am not an idiot. You don't need to cover your tracks since I have already figured everything out."

Natsume felt a feral growl building up in his chest. What the idiotic girl was implying was seriously... "Thats sick."

Mikan lifted her chin up high, as if to maintain some form of trashed dignity. "Well, I am a woman, and you are...well, a guy. Its only natural I suppose, but...you are a complete disgrace, Hyuuga."

Natsume scoffed. "Oh please, as if I would be interested in doing anything of _that_ sort, to you."

"NATSUME!"

Natsume sighed and looked out the barred window. "You know, this wasn't an accident."

Mikan raised an eyebrow in interest as she stared at him, oblivious to the fact that he had changed the subject. "You mean Hiro's escape was...previously planned?"

"Exactly...but that shouldn't be your only concern."

"What do you mean?" Natsume then relinquished his gaze from the window and stared intently at Mikan.

"What I mean, is that Hiro's escape was the sign. Which means that the time for my escape is finally coming."

Mikan's face brightened with excitement. This was perfect! "You mean, 'our escape'," she corrected happily. This was probably the best piece of news she had ever heard in a long time.

Natsume's eyes lost its intensity as he stared dumbfounded at the joyous brunette. "I'm still not exactly sure as to why you would be so eager for your demise, since this brings you only a step closer to death."

Mikan laughed robustly and simply smiled at Natsume. "This is like a dream, actually. Almost like..."

Natsume smirked knowingly. "Like, a fairytale?"

In a split of a second, Mikan's good mood vanished, her face clouded with anger and disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Natsume was slightly taken aback by her drastic change of mood. He had thought of it as a joke before, but apparently she really did hate fairytales with a passion. "Who doesn't like a good fairytale once in a while?"

Mikan angrily stood up, and hastily walked towards the door. She was hoping that this subject would never be brought up. Ever. Not even Hotaru knew about her hatred for fairytales, and if she did, not once did she question her.

"I'm sorry Natsume, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave. It would look suspicious anyways."

Before Mikan could even reach the door, she felt a strong hand grip onto her wrist, using the momentum of her fast paced walk to make her stumble right back into Natsume's chest. Looking up, Mikan angrily stared into Natsume's smoldering gaze.

Her anger slowly died away as it was replaced with clarity. She was a bit too close to Natsume for her liking. Natsume's hand that had been constricting her wrist with a death grip was now encircled around her, pulling her to him in a limp hug. It felt somewhat...nice. Only why was Natsume...

Mikan's eyes widened slightly. This was _Natsume_. Gathering up all of her will power, Mikan pushed herself away from him harshly, as she stumbled a step or two backwards. She could already feel the hotness begin to rise in her cheeks. What was that about?

Natsume let out a soft chuckle and turned his back to her, walking to his bed. He smiled to himself when he heard the door shut silently. He wouldn't have even known she had left if it hadn't have been for the door. Hmm. If a simple hug made her leave, maybe he should do it more often.

* * *

Mikan mumbled angrily to herself as she walked down the long, ornate hallways of the main building. The nerve of that guy! Natsume was absolutely impossible. He was completely lacking in compassion and in sensitivity. What kind of guy was he!? 

_'He was definitely using that innocent hug as a tactic or something. He is definitely impossible.'_

Mikan angrily stalked down the halls in a quicker gait, an aura of chaos and destruction accompanying her. Did he even have the _right_ to do something like that?!

_'If I manage to actually survive before my goal is reached, it will be some kind of miracle...'_

As she reached closer and closer to her cousin's office, she began to grow more and more wary. Their once friendly relationship, sadly, was steadily deteriorating. Just thinking about him made an unsettling feeling develop in her. The only reason why it could possibly be going downhill anyway, was without a doubt, due to her being with Natsume.

Well, she at least assumed he knew. How could he not know? Despite Natsume's skepticism and nonchalance...Mikan knew better. Having him for an enemy wouldn't make things easier, but a lot more challenging. It would cause problems, and since Kaname was the head honcho around here, it only added to his vast superiority complex.

Mikan stopped before the door, hesitating on whether she should knock or not. What would he think of her? Would he commend her for her bravery in the incident that took place last night? Or would he question as to why she wasn't seen earlier?

Yet, this would only be difficult if she told the truth.

Mikan took a deep breath and knocked on the sturdy, wooden door. The door was opened automatically by one of Kaname's body guards, and Mikan casually stepped inside as she made her way to the desk. Stopping in front of Kaname, she heard the door behind her close as she waited for him to acknowledge her.

It was silent in the room, and the fact that she felt the presence of Kaname's body guard still there...bothered her. His name was Kai. No one knew his last name, for whatever reason, so he was simply known as Kai. However, he was one of the toughest fighters in the whole place. To mess with him would be suicide. Normally, he was never in the room, but today...

The only sound in the room was the scratching of a pen, and it was driving Mikan insane. She wanted to get this over with so she could just curl up in her warm, soft, comfy, and welcoming bed...Sleeping in Natsume's...cot, wasn't exactly relaxing.

A smile almost touched her lips at the thought. He_ did_ take care of her...she had to give him some props.

"I bet you are curious about why I called you down here."

Mikan simply stared. "Besides from the lack of back up yesterday, yes, I would like to know the answers for a few things." Just being in the same room with Kaname was already giving her a bad vibe.

"Well, for one, I knew you could handle him."

An incredulous look appeared on Mikan's face. _'Yeah, I handled it just fine alright. Besides almost getting raped, I managed to survive because of a certain raven-haired jerk...'_

"Sure, I was able to handle it, and I'm glad that you think so highly of me. However, if something happened to me back there..."

Kaname made a motion with his hand, as if to dismiss the very thought. "I knew you would be ok, I know you well enough. You _are_ my cousin, after all."

Mikan's eyes narrowed at his clipped tone. Kaname was being completely ridiculous. How could he not send back up? Something might have happened. Actually, something would have happened if Natsume had not have been there...

Mikan's eyes softened at the thought of Natsume. She owed him a lot...even if it was only because it was 'part of the deal'.

The softening of her eyes didn't go unnoticed. "So, I am forgiven, I presume?" Kaname asked slowly.

Mikan glared angrily into his eyes. "What do you _think_?"

"Oh well, your eyes seemed to have lost its' hostility for just a moment...Now if it wasn't out of forgiveness, then what would make you lose your angry disposition?"

Mikan's eyes turned into slits, resembling that of a snake. "I have no clue as to what you are talking about."

Kaname's eyes mirrored her expression, only his eyes reflected deadly curiosity more than anything else. "Very well then."

"Excuse me for being rude, but I believe that it is too late for this meeting to go on any longer. May we schedule this for another time?" Mikan said coldly. Not waiting for his reply, she simply began to walk towards the door. She really wasn't in the mood to talk with him. Plus, she couldn't afford for Natsume to be found out.

"I'm sorry, dear cousin, but I'm not quite done with you yet."

Mikan stopped in her tracks when she saw someone blocking the doorway. Shock flitted across Mikan's features. It was Kai...which meant that Kaname was serious about keeping her there.

Turning around, Mikan refused to move back to her previous spot, and resigned to standing her ground. Kaname stared at her, willing her to move closer. She did not, and stood as if she was glued to the floor itself.

Rolling his eyes, Kaname simply continued writing, as if to give in. "I have another important matter to discuss with you, and it will only take a moment. This was actually the reason of the meeting in the first place."

Mikan felt her heart drop a little. So he didn't care about the Hiro incident. Mikan brought it up, so he just went along with it...Kaname was...

Mikan glared at him in hatred. This was no longer the cousin who she once knew. He was a completely changed person. She wouldn't be surprised if she was the reason for the strain now. "Well, what is it, Kaname?"

Kaname looked up and placed his pen down. "I would like it very much, if you quit your job."

Mikan felt her throat begin to constrict. What was he...saying? "Wait, but I _like_ my job. I don't mind the danger or anything, if that is the problem."

Kaname shook his head gently, but his eyes turned into steel. "Its not the problem. However, I would like you to quit nonetheless."

"You said it yourself though, Kaname! That I was one of the few people that were actually capable of handling a job like this. I _know_ I can do this, and you were right. Plus, this is the job that was given to me for...my talents, right? If so, I know I can do it!" Mikan was growing desperate. How could this be happening?

"Mikan. When I say that 'I would like for you to quit', what I really mean is that its an order. I'm not asking you to quit anymore, Mikan. I'm telling you to."

"What are you, my _mom_, Kaname?!" Mikan raised her voice angrily, not caring that her voice was now above a regular 'speaking level'.

Kaname simply stared at Mikan, as if to decipher her meaning. "Why are you getting angry, Mikan? Is there a specific reason as to why you do not want to quit?"

Mikan's eyes grew wide. Why was she making a fit...? It should be fine, right? Only...it wasn't. It was anything but 'ok'. Thoughts of Natsume began to flash through her mind, almost bringing on an onslaught of tears.

"I just enjoy this job, Kaname. Nothing more."

"Oh really?" Kaname stated in a knowing voice.

Mikan hesitated slightly, but remained firm. "Yes, I just like helping out around here."

"Well, if that is the case...then why, was there a report that you had been in a cell with a certain someone? The maximum security cell, to be exact."

Mikan's posture turned rigid. "I did not know that you listened to the avid gossip around here."

"It is not gossip, my _dear_ cousin. It is fact. It was a report."

"A...report? I was all over the place today, Kaname. I have been recovering from the ordeal last night in my room since it was recommended that I stayed in bed. However, you know me, and I hate to follow orders when it comes to my health, so I left sometime in the afternoon and went to be with Hotaru."

Kaname sneered. "Oh really? For one, I had Kai check your room, and you were not there. Afterwards he went to search for you in the prison, in case something did happen to you. He was instructed to check all areas, even a simple pass by the maximum security wing, to make sure nothing was...amiss."

Mikan felt the breath catch in her throat. She could have sworn that her heart was skipping beats. "Kaname..."

"_And_," Kaname continued in a louder voice, "For some strange, unfathomable reason, Kai heard a shout coming from inside the prison. A shout that was distinctly female. He was able to identify it as your voice, Mikan."

Mikan felt her blood turn to ice. There was no way, but...he knew this. He knew of her meetings with Natsume, and upon finding out about Hiro, only used it to his advantage. He knew...a lot more than he was choosing to let on. "Kaname, I am afraid you are mistaken."

"Oh?"

"Remember, I already said that I was in my room until the afternoon. I then went with Hotaru for the remainder of the day. I couldn't have been in that cell, and unless someone else was there to cover for me in my absence, no one could have possibly been in that cell. Besides, the prisoner in that cell might have gone crazy with hunger or something. I don't recall seeing anyone giving him his supper because of the situation that occurred last night. Everyone is terrified of going back in there. It could have merely been...hunger spasms."

Kaname quirked an eyebrow at the long and hurried statement. "Hunger spasms?"

Mikan narrowed her eyes. "Have you ever been hungry enough for that to happen to you? Remember, I have been inside of that place for a while now. I have heard the toughest of prisoners screaming like screeching little girls for food."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "If you insist, then I will...trust your story."

Mikan smiled haughtily. It seems as if she had won again this time.

"However, since you will not quit willingly, then you are fired." Kaname smirked as the smile was wiped off his cousin's face.

"I'm...fired?"

"Yes, cousin, you are fired. I do not want you going back into that prison again, do you hear me?"

Mikan's eyes went blank and unreadable. She...was fired. She was never going to see Natsume again. Mikan bit back the tears that threatened to fall.

Natsume...

How could he do this to her? Only the answer was simple, yet it seemed so surreal. He knew about her. He knew about Natsume. He knew. She wasn't sure how much he knew, but he knew. Kai then moved out of the way, and elegantly opened the door, a signal for her to take her leave.

"I understand." With that said, Mikan walked out of the room, practically feeling her cousin's satisfied smirk boring into her back as she left the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow its...been a while. XD Sorry about not updating and stuff, but my life has been...Well, I don't think it matters all that much. It would probably all just sound like excuses anyways, especially since nowadays "I'm busy" doesn't really seem to cut it sometimes. XD 

Not sure if this chapter was good enough or anything, but I tried my best. ;O

Yes, I simply love reviews, because they are completely awesome and brighten my day. I would love to say that if I had more reviews I would write faster, but that isn't the case. I write when I'm inspired, you know? The reason why I wrote an entire chapter today was because of a song called "_Love Song_" by Sara Bareilles. It totally inspired me and I have no clue why, but it just did. xD

Well, thanks for everything everyone. Hopefully the next update will be soon. :D

**-anatsumi**


End file.
